Unit names
IMPORTANT PLEASE READ*** When you translate the text, please leave the original text near the translated one. Divide it with a / or - or just a space, so in case some are monster names i can find if they're vinculated with any other thing. Thank you!! *** There may be some text without information, but don't worry, in this case this file has many blank spots. 188388 0 Unit_2000_BukJJok_Dun_name Northern cave 북쪽동굴 188389 0 Unit_2000_DoGul_Dun_name Opened tomb 파헤쳐진 무덤 188390 0 Unit_2000_MeMaRyun_Dun_name Dried well 메마른 우물 188391 0 Unit_2000_MeMaRyun_Dun_E305_name Dried well (epic) 메마른 우물(에픽) 188392 0 Unit_2000_SanJuk_Dun_E307_name Bandit base (epic) 산적소굴(에픽) 188393 0 Unit_2000_BukJJok_Dun_E308_name Northern cave (epic) 북쪽동굴(에픽) 188394 0 Unit_2000_DoGul_Dun_S354_name Opend tomb 파헤쳐진 무덤 188395 0 Unit_2000_DoGul_Dun_S352(2)_name Opend tomb 파헤쳐진 무덤 188396 0 Unit_2000_DoGul_Dun_S352(1)_name Opend tomb 파헤쳐진 무덤 188397 0 Unit_2000_BukJJok_Dun_S340_name Northern cave 북쪽동굴 188398 0 Unit_2000_BukJJok_Dun_S339_name Northern cave 북쪽동굴 188399 0 Unit_2000_MeMaRyun_Dun_S332_name Dried well 메마른 우물 188400 0 Unit_2000_MeMaRyun_Dun_S331(2)_name Dried well 메마른 우물 188401 0 Unit_2000_MeMaRyun_Dun_S331(1)_name Dried well 메마른 우물 188402 0 Unit_2000_SanJuk_Dun_S346(3)_name Bandit base 산적소굴 188403 0 Unit_2000_MeMaRyun_Dun_S1315_name Dried well 메마른 우물 188404 0 Unit_2000_MeMaRyun_Dun_S1308_name Dried well 메마른 우물 188405 0 Unit_2000_SanJuk_Dun_S1345_name Bandit base 산적 소굴 188406 0 Unit_2000_BukJJok_Dun_S1346_name The Camp of Black Dragon 흑룡채 진지 188407 0 Unit_2631_e_onoff_bulletbox_01_name Ammo supply unit 탄약 보급대 188408 0 Unit_2000_e_onoff_bag_01_name Black dragon plunder 흑룡채약탈품 188409 0 Unit_2020_e_destroy_2020jaildoor_01_name Dock prision door 선착장 감옥 문 188410 0 Unit_2020_e_destroy_landingboat_01_name Aimed cannon of landing ship 상륙선 조준 대포 188411 0 Unit_2631_e_onoff_downpoli_01_name Passed out vigilante 의식을 잃은 자경단 188412 0 Unit_2631_e_onoff_downpoli_01_1_name Passed out vigilante 의식을 잃은 자경단 188413 0 Unit_2010_e_onoff_clam_01_name Peal oyster 진주조개 188414 0 Unit_2000_e_onoff_tree_01_name Bokbungja tree 복봉자 나무 188415 0 Unit_2000_e_onoff_loot_07_name Plunder 약탈품 188416 0 Unit_2000_e_onoff_food_01_name Stolen Food 빼앗긴 식량 188417 0 Unit_2000_e_onoff_food_01_1_name Stolen food 빼앗긴 식량 188418 0 Unit_2000_e_onoff_basket_03_name Herb bag 향초 망태기 188419 0 Unit_2000_e_footswitch_304_finish_name Foot switch of NamSoyu post 남소유 초소 풋 스위치 188420 0 Unit_2010_e_onoff_clam_01_1_name Pearl oyster 진주조개 188421 0 Unit_2110_zone_chunggakjuncho_eungwangsam_name Enter zone of EunGwangsam's cave 은광삼의 동굴 엔터존 188422 0 Unit_2110_e_onoff_foodtable_01_name EunGwangsam's table 은광삼의 식탁 188423 0 Unit_2040_e_door_chungcannon_01_name Chung-gak cannon 충각단 대포 188424 0 Unit_2040_e_door_chungcannon_01_1_name Chung-gak cannon 충각단 대포 188425 0 Unit_2000_e_onoff_rune_01_name Seal 결계 188426 0 Unit_2110_2110_footswich_102_name Foot switch behind the fence 목책 뒤 풋 스위치 188427 0 Unit_2000_e_destroy_crematory_01_name Incineration plant 소각장 188428 0 Unit_2010_e_onoff_clam_01_2_name Pearl oyster 진주조개 188429 0 Unit_2000_e_onoff_gaktosi_01_name Gaktosi's tombstone 각토시의 비석 188430 0 Unit_2000_e_onoff_ChungCorpse_01_name Chung-gak corpse 충각단 시체 188431 0 Unit_2000_e_onoff_ChungCorpse_01_1_name Chung-gak corpse 충각단 시체 188432 0 Unit_2000_e_onoff_gaktosi_02_name Gaktosi's tombstone 각토시의 비석 188433 0 Unit_2000_e_onoff_gaktosi_03_name Gaktosi's tombstone 각토시의 비석 188434 0 Unit_2000_e_onoff_costdaily_01_name Black dragon guard log 흑룡채 경비일지 188435 0 Unit_2000_e_onoff_costdaily_02_name Black dragon guard log 흑룡채 경비일지 188436 0 Unit_2000_e_onoff_tomb_01_name Hosuk's tomb 호숙이의 무덤 188437 0 Unit_2000_e_destroy_crematory_01_1_name Incineration plant 소각장 188438 0 Unit_2100_footswitch_103_E309_name Move to Outpost of Chung-gak South Sea Fleet 충각단 남해함대 전초기지로 이동(E309) 188439 0 Unit_2110_CH_EunGwangSam_0001_name Vise manager EunGwangsam 부지부장 은광삼 188440 0 Unit_2100_footswitch_103_name Complete HaJungwang escort 하준광 호위 완료(E309) 188441 0 Unit_2000_e_chest_Roulettle_02_name Roulette 돌림판 188442 0 Unit_2000_e_chest_Roulettle_01_name Roulette 돌림판 188443 0 Unit_2000_guide_E310_name Move to Abandoned fishing village 버려진 어촌으로 이동 188444 0 Unit_2000_CH_Merchant_0001_name General vendor Muryohan 잡화상인 무료한 188445 0 Unit_2000_CH_Merchant_0006_name Weap vendor LeeCheolman 무기상인 이철만 188446 0 Unit_2000_CH_SinRyong_0006_name General vendor MoParang 잡화상인 모파랑 188447 0 Unit_2000_CH_SinRyong_0007_name Weap vendor MoPalmo무기상인 모팔모 188448 0 Unit_2000_CH_SinRyong_0014_name General vendor LeeHwasang 잡화상인 이화상 188449 0 Unit_2000_CH_Manager_0007_name Item manager UHyeok물류관리인 우혁 188450 0 Unit_2000_holymineral_01_name Orb 성물 188451 0 Unit_2000_holymineral_02_name Orb 성물 188452 0 Unit_2000_holymineral_03_name Orb 성물 188453 0 Unit_2000_herbwater_01_name Water 약수 188454 0 Unit_2000_herbwater_02_name Water 약수 188455 0 Unit_2000_herbwater_03_name Water 약수 188456 0 Unit_2000_Link_HuekUmmRim_1_name Show shadow forest map 흑음림 지도 보기 188457 0 Unit_2000_Link_ChungRyoung_1_name Move bamboo village map대나무 마을 지도 이동 188458 0 Unit_2020_MH_ChungGak_018_name Senior south sea fleet guard 남해함대 선임 보초병 188459 0 Unit_2100_ME_ChungGak_0010_name South sea fleep transportation unit leader DangJagang 남해함대 수송대장 당자강 188460 0 Unit_2000_MH_ChungGak_020_name South sea fleet guard infested region 남해함대 경계병 출몰지 188461 0 Unit_2000_MH_ChungGak_023_name South sea fleet outsentry infested region 남해함대 전초병 출몰지 188462 0 Unit_2000_Mob_4LegR_MLnd_Spctr_GrassBeast_Green_001_name Forest balbalyi infested region 풀숲발발이 출몰지 188463 0 Unit_2000_Mob_4LegR_MLnd_Spctr_GrassBeast_Green_001_1_name Forest balbalyi infested region 풀숲발발이 출몰지 188464 0 Unit_2000_Mob_Hmn_MLnd_Soul_Zombie_001_name Tomb ghost infested region 묘지 원한령 출몰지 188465 0 Unit_2000_Mob_Hmn_MLnd_Soul_Zombie_001_1_name Tomb ghost infested region 묘지 원한령 출몰지 188466 0 Unit_2000_Mob_Hnm_MLnd_Spctr_GangSi_Baby_001_name Blood zombie infested region 혈강시 출몰지 188467 0 Unit_2000_Mob_Hnm_MLnd_Spctr_GangSi_Baby_001_1_name Blood zombie infested region 혈강시 출몰지 188468 0 Unit_2000_Mob_JinM_ChungGak_Plunder_KFF_Q_002_name South sea fleet pointman base 남해함대 탐색병 주둔지 188469 0 Unit_2000_Sub_Mob_Hnm_MLnd_Spctr_GangSi_Baby_001_1_name Blood zombie infested region 혈강시 출몰지 188470 0 Unit_2000_Sub_Mob_Hnm_MLnd_Spctr_GangSi_Baby_001_2_name Blood zombie infested region 혈강시 출물지 188471 0 Unit_2010_ME_SoraCrab_004_name Baby sand conch habitat 새끼 모래소라 서식지 188472 0 Unit_2010_Mob_Etc_MLnd_Beast_Crab_Blue_001_name Rock armor crap habitat 바위갑옷게 서식지 188473 0 Unit_2010_ME_SoraCrab_004_1_name Baby sand conch habitat 새끼 모래소라 서식지 188474 0 Unit_2010_ME_SoraCrab_004_2_name Baby sand conch habitat 새끼 모래소라 서식지 188475 0 Unit_2010_Mob_Etc_MLnd_Beast_Crab_Blue_001_1_name Rock armor crap habitat 바위갑옷게 서식지 188476 0 Unit_2010_Mob_Etc_MLnd_Beast_Crab_Blue_001_2_name Rock armor crap habitat 바위갑옷게 서식지 188477 0 Unit_2020_MH_ChungGak_011_name South sea fleet guard probie 남해함대 견습 보초병 188478 0 Unit_2631_mh_chunggak_0007_name South sea fleet attack force base 남해함대 해안 출격병 주둔지 188479 0 Unit_2631_mh_chunggak_0013_name South sea fleet landing force base 남해함대 해안 상륙병, 정예병 주둔지 188480 0 Unit_2631_mh_chunggak_0013_1_name South sea fleet landing force base 남해함대 해안 상륙병, 정예병 주둔지 188481 0 Unit_2000_Mob_JinM_ChungGak_Plunder_KFF_Q_002_1_name South sea fleet pointman base 남해함대 탐색병 주둔지 188482 0 Unit_2000_Mob_Hnm_MLnd_Spctr_GangSi_Baby_001_2_name Blood zombie infested region 혈강시 출몰지 188483 0 Unit_2000_Sub_Mob_Hnm_MLnd_Spctr_GangSi_Baby_001_name Blood zombie infested region 혈강시 출몰지 188484 0 Unit_2000_Mob_Hnm_MLnd_Spctr_GangSi_Baby_001_3_name Blood zombie infested region 혈강시 출몰지 188485 0 Unit_2000_Sub_Mob_Hnm_MLnd_Spctr_GangSi_Baby_001_3_name Blood zombie infested region 혈강시 출몰지 188486 0 Unit_2020_MH_EunGwangIl_0001_name EunGwangil은광일 188487 0 Unit_2631_mh_chunggak_0007_1_name 남해함대 해안 출격병 주둔지 188488 0 Unit_2040_mh_chunggak_049_4_name Chung-gak attacked on bamboo village 대나무 마을을 습격한 충각단 188489 0 Unit_2000_Mob_JinM_ChungGak_Plunder_KFF_Q_002_2_name 남해함대 탐색병 주둔지 188490 0 Unit_2000_Mob_JinM_ChungGak_Plunder_KFF_Q_002_3_name South sea fleet pointman base 남해함대 탐색병 주둔지 188491 0 Unit_2100_mh_chunggak_0043_name South sea fleet scout base 남해함대 정찰병 주둔지 188492 0 Unit_2100_E_Mob_JinM_ChungGak_Plunder_Sht_001_name South sea fleet base 남해함대 주둔지 188493 0 Unit_2000_me_wolf_0015_name Forest wolf 수풀늑대 188494 0 Unit_2000_me_wolf_0015_1_name Forest wolf 수풀늑대 188495 0 Unit_2000_me_wolf_0015_2_name Forest wolf 수풀늑대 188496 0 Unit_2000_mh_bandit_013_name Black dragon plunder unit base 흑룡채 약탈조 주둔지 188497 0 Unit_2000_MH_Bandit_010_name Black dragon scout unit base 흑룡채 정찰조 주둔지 188498 0 Unit_2000_mh_bandit_013_1_name Black dragon plunder unit base 흑룡채 약탈조 주둔지 188499 0 Unit_2000_mh_bandit_013_2_name Black dragon plunder unit base 흑룡채 약탈조 주둔지 188500 0 Unit_2000_MH_Bandit_010_1_name Black dragon scout unit base 흑룡채 정찰조 주둔지 188501 0 Unit_2000_MH_Bandit_010_2_name Black dragon scout unit base 흑룡채 정찰조 주둔지 188502 0 Unit_2000_mh_nokrimdo_0070_name Black dragon recruit base 흑룡채 신병 주둔지 188503 0 Unit_2000_mh_nokrimdo_0070_1_name Black dragon recruit base 흑룡채 신병 주둔지 188504 0 Unit_2000_me_samyojeong_0014_name Wild bear 야생곰 188505 0 Unit_2000_me_samyojeong_0014_1_name Wild bear 야생곰 188506 0 Unit_2100_mh_chunggak_0017_name South sea fleet transport, landing force 남해함대 수송병, 상륙병 188507 0 Unit_2100_E_Mob_JinM_ChungGak_Plunder_Sht_001_1_name South sea fleet base 남해함대 주둔지 188508 0 Unit_2100_E_Mob_JinM_ChungGak_Plunder_Sht_001_2_name South sea fleet base 남해함대 주둔지 188509 0 Unit_2100_mh_chunggak_0017_1_name South sea fleet transport, landing force 남해함대 수송병, 상륙병 188510 0 Unit_2100_mh_chunggak_0017_2_name South sea fleet transport, landing force 남해함대 수송병, 상륙병 188511 0 Unit_2000_mh_nokrimdo_0064_name Black dragon guard 흑룡채 보초병 188512 0 Unit_2000_mh_nokrimdo_0064_1_name Black dragon guard 흑룡채 보초병 188513 0 Unit_2000_mh_nokrimdo_0064_2_name Black dragon guard 흑룡채 보초병 188514 0 Unit_2100_MH_ChungGak_0277_name South sea fleet base 남해함대 주둔지 188515 0 Unit_2100_MH_ChungGak_0276_name Vise manager EunGwangsam 부지부장 은광삼 188517 0 Unit_2000_MH_KangSiTall_001_1_name 천령강시 188519 0 Unit_2001_CH_Ghost_0002_name Hongmungwemaster 홍문귀검사 188520 0 Unit_2013_CH_HwaJung_0015_name Hongmungwemaster 홍문귀권사 188521 0 Unit_2001_CH_HwaJung_0016_name Brother Hwajungmaster 화중 사형권사 188522 0 Unit_2710_CH_HwaJung_0051_name HongmungweSummoner 홍문귀소환사 188523 0 Unit_2001_CH_HwaJung_0007_name Brother Hwajungmaster 화중 사형검사 188524 0 Unit_2710_CH_HwaJung_0053_name Brother HwajungSummoner 화중 사형소환사 188525 0 Unit_2038_CH_HwaJung_0027_name HongmungweAssasin 홍문귀암살자 188526 0 Unit_2038_CH_HwaJung_0029_name Brother HwajungAssasin 화중 사형암살자 188527 0 Unit_2026_CH_Ghost_0001_name HongmungweDestroyer 홍문귀역사 188528 0 Unit_2026_CH_HwaJung_0001_name Brother HwajungDestroyer 화중 사형역사 188529 0 Unit_2032_CH_HwaJung_0041_name Hongmungwemaster 홍문귀기공사 188530 0 Unit_2032_CH_HwaJung_0042_name Brother Hwajungmaster 화중 사형기공사 188531 0 Unit_2726_ch_ghost_0003_name Hongmungweblade master 홍문귀린검사 188532 0 Unit_2726_CH_HwaJung_0061_name Hwajungblade master 화중린검사 188533 0 Unit_2013_footswitch_CQ1_1_name Enterance of training roommaster 수련의 방 입구권사 188534 0 Unit_2710_SoHwanFoot_name Enterance of training roomSummoner 수련의 방 입구소환사 188535 0 Unit_2038_footswitch_CQ1_1_name Enterance of training roomAssasin 수련의 방 입구암살자 188536 0 Unit_2001_footswitch_CQ1_1_name Enterance of training roommaster 수련의 방 입구검사 188537 0 Unit_2026_footswitch_CQ1_1_name Enterance of training roomDestroyer 수련의 방 입구역사 188538 0 Unit_2032_footswitch_2_name Enterance of training roommaster 수련의 방 입구기공사 188539 0 Unit_2726_footswitch_CQ1_1_name Enterance of training roomblade master 수련의 방 입구린검사 188540 0 Unit_2001_MH_ChungGak_0070_name Chung-gak South Sea Fleet action head ImHase 남해함대 수행조장 임하세 188541 0 Unit_2001_ME_Ghost_0007_name Chaser Sohwanguimaster 추적자 소환귀검사 188542 0 Unit_2001_ME_Ghost_0008_name Phantom Sohwangui master 환영 소환귀검사 188543 0 Unit_2710_CH_HwaJung_0052_name Hongmungui Summoner 홍문귀(소환사) 188544 0 Unit_2038_CH_HwaJung_0028_name Hongmungui Assasin 홍문귀암살자 188545 0 Unit_2038_MH_Ghost_0013_name Hongmungui Destroyer 홍문귀역사 188546 0 Unit_2038_MH_Ghost_0015_name Hongmungui Destroyer 홍문귀역사 188547 0 Unit_2038_MH_Ghost_0014_name Hongmungui Destroyer 홍문귀역사 188548 0 Unit_2032_MH_MokuJin_0039_name Red, Blue Dummy master 붉은, 푸른 목각인형기공사 188549 0 Unit_2013_MH_Ghost_0016_name Hongmungui's shadow master 홍문귀의 분신권사 188550 0 Unit_5166_campfire_01_name 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188552 0 Unit_5134_e_chest_seopungbord_01_e273_name Mupung Inn board 무풍객점 게시판 188553 0 Unit_5134_Guide_e274_name Move to Secret guarden in Grove of birch trees 자작나무 숲 비밀의 정원으로 이동 188555 0 Unit_5166_CH_CT_SinRyoung_0006_name General vendor GuHosang 잡화상인 구호상 188556 0 Unit_5166_CH_CT_ChulMooBang_0006_name Weapon vendor AnBulgan 무기상인 안불간 188557 0 Unit_5134_CH_CT_BokUn_0020_e273_name Bokun assosiation 복운회 188558 0 Unit_ 3041_CH_BaekWoon_0001_name BaekUn master of Mushin three masters 무신삼원로 백운선사 188559 0 Unit_3041_CH_BaekWoon_0001_name BaekUn master of Mushin three masters 무신삼원로 백운선사 188561 0 Unit_3041_CH_BaekWoon_0002_name BaekUn master of Mushin three masters 무신삼원로 백운선사 188562 0 Unit_3041_e_onoff_musintreasure_01_name Mushin's hidden treasure 무신의 비보 188563 0 Unit_3041_airdash_musinreung_01_a_name Dragon stream of Mushin's tomb 무신릉 용맥 188564 0 Unit_3041_MH_MuSeong_002_name Hongmun elder Museong 홍문파 대사형 무성 188565 0 Unit_3041_mh_musin_0003_name Mushin's tomb gatekeeper 무신릉 문지기 188566 0 Unit_4900_campfire_name 모닥불 Available to use reparing tools. 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188567 0 Unit_4900_campfire_1_name 모닥불 Available to use reparing tools. 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188577 0 Unit_4900_e_button_4900yongmak_07_1_name Dragon stream to Training room 수련의 방으로 통하는 용맥 188578 0 Unit_4900_musinuitop_S1831_name Tower of Mushin(S1381) 무신의탑(S1381) 188579 0 Unit_4900_musinuitop_S1832_name Tower of Mushin(S1382) 무신의탑(S1382) 188580 0 Unit_4900_musinuitop_S1833_name Tower of Mushin(S1383) 무신의탑(S1383) 188581 0 Unit_4900_musinuitop_S1834_name Tower of Mushin(S1383) 무신의탑(S1383) 188582 0 Unit_4900_musinuitop_S1386_name Tower of Mushin(S1386) 무신의탑(S1386) 188583 0 Unit_4900_musinuitop_S1389_name Tower of Mushin(S1389) 무신의탑(S1389) 188584 0 Unit_4900_musinuitop_S1390_name Tower of Mushin(S1390) 무신의탑(S1390) 188585 0 Unit_4900_CH_MusinTower_0008_S1387_name KuemNayeon(S1387) 금나연(S1387) 188586 0 Unit_4930_CH_CT_Citizen_0450_e930-_name Mushin CheonJingwon 무신 천진권 188587 0 Unit_4930_CH_CT_Citizen_0450_e293-_name Mushin CheonJingwon 무신 천진권 188588 0 Unit_4900_CH_MusinTower_0010_name Weapon vendoer Dogeomso 무기상인 도검소 188589 0 Unit_4900_CH_MusinTower_0008_name General vendor KuemNayeon 잡화상인 금나연 188590 0 Unit_4900_CH_MusinTower_0012_name Item mamager SeolNan 물류관리인 설난 188591 0 Unit_4909_CH_MusinTower_0004_name Tower of Mushin gatekeeper Hongsil 무신의 탑 문지기 홍실 188592 0 Unit_4911_CH_MusinTower_0004_name Tower of Mushin gatekeeper Hongsil 무신의 탑 문지기 홍실 188593 0 Unit_4900_CH_Duel_coinshop_003_0001_name Bean exchanger Tueksa 선두 교환원 신룡공상 특사 188594 0 Unit_4900_CH_Trader_0021_name Tower of Mushin exchanger KangSangchae 무신의 탑 교환원 강상채 188595 0 Unit_4900_CH_CT_Chef_0004_name Love cook HuekSeoltang 사랑의 요리사 흑설탕 188596 0 Unit_4900_CH_Duel_coinshop_003_0001_e930_name Bean exchanger Tueksa 선두 교환원 신룡공상 특사 188597 0 Unit_4900_campfire+_name Campfire 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188598 0 Unit_4900_campfire_1+_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188606 0 Unit_4900_AirDash_MuSin_02_a+_name Tower of Mushin Dragon stream 무신의 탑 용맥 188607 0 Unit_4900_AirDash_MuSin_01_a+_name Tower of Mushin Dragon stream 무신의 탑 용맥 188608 0 Unit_4900_e_button_4900yongmak_07+_name Dragon stream to Training room 수련의 방으로 통하는 용맥 188609 0 Unit_4900_musinuitop_S1831+_name Tower of Mushin(S1381) 무신의탑(S1381) 188610 0 Unit_4900_musinuitop_S1832+_name Tower of Mushin(S13821) 무신의탑(S13821) 188611 0 Unit_4900_musinuitop_S1833+_name Tower of Mushin(S1383) 무신의탑(S1383) 188612 0 Unit_4900_musinuitop_S1834+_name Tower of Mushin(S1383) 무신의탑(S1383) 188613 0 Unit_4900_musinuitop_S1386+_name Tower of Mushin(S1386) 무신의탑(S1386) 188614 0 Unit_4900_musinuitop_S1389+_name Tower of Mushin(S1389) 무신의탑(S1389) 188615 0 Unit_4900_musinuitop_S1390+_name Tower of Mushin(S1390) 무신의탑(S1390) 188616 0 Unit_4900_CH_MusinTower_0008_S1387+_name KuemNayeon(S1387) 금나연(S1387) 188617 0 Unit_4930_CH_CT_Citizen_0450_e930_name Mushin CheonJingwon 무신 천진권 188618 0 Unit_4930_CH_CT_Citizen_0450_e293_name Mushin CheonJingwon 무신 천진권 188619 0 Unit_4900_CH_MusinTower_0010+_name Weapon vendoer Dogeomso 무기상인 도검소 188620 0 Unit_4900_CH_MusinTower_0008+_name General vendor KuemNayeon 잡화상인 금나연 188621 0 Unit_4900_CH_MusinTower_0012+_name Item mamager SeolNan 물류관리인 설난 188622 0 Unit_4909_CH_MusinTower_0004+_name Tower of Mushin gatekeeper Hongsil 무신의 탑 문지기 홍실 188623 0 Unit_4911_CH_MusinTower_0004+_name Tower of Mushin gatekeeper Hongsil 무신의 탑 문지기 홍실 188624 0 Unit_4900_CH_Duel_coinshop_003_0001+_name Bean exchanger Tueksa 선두 교환원 신룡공상 특사 188625 0 Unit_4900_CH_Trader_0021+_name Tower of Mushin exchanger KangSangchae 무신의 탑 교환원 강상채 188626 0 Unit_4900_CH_CT_Chef_0004+_name Love cook HuekSeoltang 사랑의 요리사 흑설탕 188627 0 Unit_4900_CH_Duel_coinshop_003_0001_e930+_name Bean exchanger Tueksa 선두 교환원 신룡공상 특사 188658 0 Unit_4908_CH_Trader_0029_name Rare item vendor IlSangin 희귀한 물품 상인 일상인 188666 0 Unit_4535_e_Chest_4535heartA_01_name Heart charger 하트 충전 장치 188675 0 Unit_4001_e_chest_sinsibonginsek_01_name Shinsi sealing stone 신시 봉인석 188676 0 Unit_4001_e_chest_sinsibonginsek_02_name Shinsi sealing stone 신시 봉인석 188677 0 Unit_4001_e_chest_sinsibonginsek_03_name Shinsi sealing stone 신시 봉인석 188678 0 Unit_4002_zone_angsijokbon_epic_1_name Move to AngShi Tribe Base enterance chasing IlEona 일어나를 쫓아 앙시족 본거지 입구로 이동 188679 0 Unit_4001_ConvoyFinish_name Move to Bridge helping Hanibaram 하늬바람을 도와 다리 건너까지 가기 188680 0 Unit_4001_Link_HaeNaMuMaEul_name Show Sun tree village map 해나무 마을 지도 보기 188681 0 Unit_4001_Link_DwaeJiNongJang_name Show Pig farm map 돼지농장 지도 보기 188682 0 Unit_4001_Link_AnGaeSup_name Show YeongLyn Village map 영린촌 지도 보기 188683 0 Unit_4001_Link_GwiDoSi_name Show Ghost City map 귀도시 지도 보기 188684 0 Unit_4001_ME_wolfB_0008_name Evil wolf 사념의 늑대 188685 0 Unit_4001_ME_wolfB_0008_1_name Evil wolf 사념의 늑대 188686 0 Unit_4001_ME_wolfB_0008_2_name Evil wolf 사념의 늑대 188687 0 Unit_4000_CampFire_Hangaridansuldoga_name Pot Theif Distillery Dragon statue 항아리단 술도가 용기둥 Available to recruit party members or 파티를 모집하거나, use reparing tools. 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188688 0 Unit_4000_CampFire_Sikinbulgompuhu_name Man eating bear Poohoo Dragon statue 식인불곰 푸후 용기둥 Available to recruit party members or 파티를 모집하거나, use reparing tools. 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188689 0 Unit_4000_CampFire_Heuksinsi_name Black Shinsi Dragon statue 흑신시 용기둥 Available to recruit party members or 파티를 모집하거나, use reparing tools. 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188690 0 Unit_4000_camp_name 모닥불 Available to use reparing tools. 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188691 0 Unit_4000_camp_1_name Campfire 모닥불 Available to use reparing tools. 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188692 0 Unit_4010_CampFire_Nakwongul_name 낙원사원 용기둥 Available to recruit party members or 파티를 모집하거나, use reparing tools. 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188693 0 Unit_4000_CampFire_Angsijokbon_name AngShi Tribe Base Dragon statue 앙시족 본거지 용기둥Available to recruit party members or 파티를 모집하거나, use reparing tools. 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188731 0 Unit_4000_AngSiJokBonGeoGi_name AngShi Tribe Base 앙시족 본거지 188732 0 Unit_4000_MaengSuGul_name Beast cave 맹수굴 188733 0 Unit_4000_HangARiSulDoGa_name Pot Theif Distillery 항아리단 술도가 188734 0 Unit_4000_NakWonSaWon_name Monkey temple 낙원사원 188735 0 Unit_4000_HangARiSulDoGa_e289_name Pot Theif Distillery 항아리단 술도가 188736 0 Unit_4522_Foot1_name Escort completed foot switch 호위 완료 풋 스위치 188737 0 Unit_4611_Suwal_Tunnel_03_phase_name Move to Monkey forest 원숭이 숲으로 이동 188738 0 Unit_4000_e_chest_ghostrock_01_name Crystal rock 영석바위 188739 0 Unit_4000_e_chest_fishweir_01_name Fishpound 어살 188740 0 Unit_4000_e_chest_fishweir_02_name Fishpound 어살 188741 0 Unit_4000_e_chest_fishweir_03_name Fishpound 어살 188742 0 Unit_4000_e_chest_gununder_01_name Gun stands 총기 거치대 188743 0 Unit_4000_e_chest_riverboulder_01_name Rock in the side of stream 냇가 바위 188744 0 Unit_4000_e_chest_riverboulder_01_1_name Rock in the side of stream 냇가 바위 188745 0 Unit_4000_e_chest_hiverock_01_name Hive moss rock 벌집 이끼 바위 188746 0 Unit_4000_e_onoff_powernean_01_name Raspberry tree 가시딸기 나무 188747 0 Unit_4000_CH_PungJeoHoe_0019_name JinDaljin's body 진달진 시체 188749 0 Unit_4000_CE_PungJeoHoe_0023_name Rich Pig Association Bopae 풍저회 보패 188750 0 Unit_4000_e_chest_expenditure_01_name Wolf tree 늑대의 비목 188751 0 Unit_4000_e_chest_angeldress_01_name Angel's clothes 선녀 옷 188752 0 Unit_4000_e_chest_tigerleather_01_name Carved Hill tiger leather 세공된 구릉호랑이 가죽 188753 0 Unit_4000_e_onoff_eyegrass_01_name Eye flower 눈망울초 188754 0 Unit_4000_e_chest_shipment_01_name Rich Pig Association Shipment 풍저회 수송물품 188755 0 Unit_4000_SongKotNee_name Invest AngShi Tribe Tent 앙시족 천막 조사하기 188756 0 Unit_4000_CE_Dummy_0005_name Bladk wolf altar 검은 늑대 제단 188757 0 Unit_4000_e_onoff_windteambonfire_01_name Signal campfire 신호용 모닥불 188758 0 Unit_4000_CH_AngSi_0017_name Dead Bluewolf storm troop 죽어있는 푸른늑대 돌격대 188759 0 Unit_4003_e_chest_sinsienergy_01_name Shinsi's energy 신시의 정기 188760 0 Unit_4000_zone_bunongchon_l_e930_name BaekCheon Clan 백청문 188761 0 Unit_4000_e_chest_4000Roulettle_01_name Roulette 돌림판 188762 0 Unit_4000_e_chest_4000Roulettle_02_name Roulette 돌림판 188763 0 Unit_4000_holymineral_01_name Orb 성물 188764 0 Unit_4000_holymineral_02_name Orb 성물 188765 0 Unit_4000_holymineral_03_name Orb 성물 188766 0 Unit_4000_holymineral_04_name Orb 성물 188767 0 Unit_4000_holymineral_05_name Orb 성물 188768 0 Unit_4000_holymineral_06_name Orb 성물 188769 0 Unit_4000_herbwater_01_name Holy water 약수 188770 0 Unit_4000_herbwater_02_name Holy ater 약수 188771 0 Unit_4000_herbwater_03_name Holy water 약수 188772 0 Unit_4000_herbwater_04_name Holy water 약수 188773 0 Unit_4000_herbwater_05_name Holy water 약수 188774 0 Unit_4000_herbwater_06_name Holy water 약수 188775 0 Unit_4010_holymineral_01_name Orb 성물 188776 0 Unit_4010_holymineral_02_name Orb 성물 188777 0 Unit_4010_herbwater_01_name Holy water 약수 188778 0 Unit_4010_herbwater_02_name Holy water 약수 188779 0 Unit_4000_Guide_E908_name Move to Wind mill 풍차 방앗간으로 이동 188780 0 Unit_4000_CH_DoDooRa_0001_name Clothes vendor DoDura 의복상인 도두라 188781 0 Unit_4000_CH_NaBooChi_0001_name Weapon vendor NaBuchi 무기상인 나부치 188782 0 Unit_4000_CH_DoMaeGa_0001_name General vendor DoMaega 잡화상인 도매가 188783 0 Unit_4000_CH_Manager_0013_name Item manager Choa물류관리인 초아 188784 0 Unit_4000_CH_CT_Chef_0004_name Love cook HuekSeoltang 사랑의 요리사 흑설탕 188785 0 Unit_4000_Link_HaeNaMuMaEul_name Show Sun tree village map 해나무 마을 지도 보기 188786 0 Unit_4000_Link_DwaeJiNongJang_name Show Pig farm map 돼지농장 지도 보기 188787 0 Unit_4000_Link_AnGaeSup_name Show YeongLyn Village map 영린촌 지도 보기 188788 0 Unit_4000_Link_GwiDoSi_name Show Ghost City map 귀도시 지도 보기 188790 0 Unit_4000_ME_Tiger_0015_name Wolf hill Black tiger 늑대구릉 검은호랑이 188791 0 Unit_4000_ME_IkRyong_0001_name Plain pterodactyl 초원 비익룡 188792 0 Unit_4000_ME_Noctiluca_0014_name Plain moss bug 초원 이끼충 188793 0 Unit_4000_ME_Noctiluca_0014_1_name Plain moss bug 초원 이끼충 188794 0 Unit_4000_MH_Poacher_0001_name Crazy poacher 광기의 밀렵꾼 188795 0 Unit_4000_MH_JeGukGun_0002_name 제국군 정찰병, 전초병 188797 0 Unit_4522_ME_Tiger_0001_name Hill tiger 구릉호랑이 188798 0 Unit_4000_MH_JeGukGun_0206_name 제국군 용병대 188800 0 Unit_4000_ME_WolfAngSi_0001_name Tammed Anshi wolf 길들여진 앙시족 늑대 188802 0 Unit_4000_MH_AngSi_0002_name 앙시족 파수꾼 188803 0 Unit_4000_MH_Butcher_0001_name Crazy butcher 광기의 도살꾼 188804 0 Unit_4000_ME_StrangeMonkeyTribeA_0001_1_name Monkey forest keeper, worrior 원숭이숲 지킴이, 전사 188805 0 Unit_4000_ME_StrangeMonkeyTribeA_0001_name Monkey forest keeper, worrior 원숭이숲 지킴이, 전사 188806 0 Unit_4000_MH_AngSi_0004_name Wolf hill fighter, sorcerer 늑대구릉 싸움꾼, 술사 188807 0 Unit_4000_me_bear_0018_name Wild Brown bear 야생불곰 188808 0 Unit_4000_MH_JeGukGun_0235_name 제국군 초병, 검문병 188809 0 Unit_4000_MH_JeGukGun_0002_1_name 제국군 정찰병, 전초병 188810 0 Unit_4000_MH_JeGukGun_0002_2_name 제국군 정찰병, 전초병 188812 0 Unit_4000_ME_SinSi_0002_name Dark Shinsi 흑신시 188813 0 Unit_4000_ME_StrangeMonkeyTribeA_0001_2_name Monkey forest keeper, worrior 원숭이숲 지킴이, 전사 188814 0 Unit_4000_ME_StrangeMonkeyTribeA_0001_3_name Monkey forest keeper, worrior 원숭이숲 지킴이, 전사 188816 0 Unit_4000_MH_JeGukGun_0002_3_name 제국군 정찰병, 전초병 188817 0 Unit_4000_MH_JeGukGun_0002_4_name 제국군 정찰병, 전초병 188818 0 Unit_4000_MH_JeGukGun_0002_5_name 제국군 정찰병, 전초병 188819 0 Unit_4000_ME_StrangeMonkeyTribeA_0001_e289_name Monkey forest keeper, worrior 원숭이숲 지킴이, 전사 188820 0 Unit_4000_ME_StrangeMonkeyTribeA_0001_e289_1_name Monkey forest keeper, worrior 원숭이숲 지킴이, 전사 188824 0 Unit_5146_footswitch_06_e276_name 특별수감실 188825 0 Unit_5146_e_button_prisonyongmak_01_e277_name Prison Dragon stream 뇌옥 용맥 188826 0 Unit_5146_footswitch_02_s737_name Prison 뇌옥 188829 0 Unit_5145_footswitch_01_s737_name Prison 뇌옥 188831 0 Unit_2311_campfire_name Campfire 모닥불 Available to use reparing tools. 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188832 0 Unit_2312_CH_JaKyoungDan_0008_name Bamboo village Vigilante PungDaehae 대나무 마을 자경단 풍대해 188833 0 Unit_2300_Epic_PokPoSuDongGul_Dun_1_name Cavern of Evil(epic) 마물굴(에픽) 188834 0 Unit_2311_Ctzn_JinF_NokMyeongCtzn_Misc_001_name General vendor LeeSomae 잡화상인 이소매 188835 0 Unit_2312_ME_KangSi_0001_name 마물 혈강시 188836 0 Unit_2312_ME_KangSi_0001_2_name 마물 혈강시 188837 0 Unit_2312_ME_KangSi_0001_1_name 마물 혈강시 188838 0 Unit_2312_ME_KangSi_0001_3_name Summoned Baekryeon undead 소환된 백령강시 188839 0 Unit_2312_ME_KangSi_0001_4_name Summoned Baekryeon undead 소환된 백령강시 188840 0 Unit_2312_ME_KangSi_0001_5_name Summoned Baekryeon undead 소환된 백령강시 188841 0 Unit_2310_campfire_name 모닥불 Available to use reparing tools. 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188842 0 Unit_2310_campfire_MaMulGul_name Cavern of Evil Dragon statue 마물굴 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, use reparing tools. 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188843 0 Unit_2310_campfire_Scorpion_name Cutie Tail Dragon stream 귀염꼬리 용기둥 >파티를 모집하거나, use reparing tools. 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188866 0 Unit_2310_CH_CT_Dinos_0003_name Student doctor Hajun 의생 하준 188867 0 Unit_2300_PokPoSuDongGul_Dun_1_name Cavern of Evil 마물굴 188868 0 Unit_2300_NokMyungHoSu_Dun_1_name Nokmyeong Lake cave녹명호수 동굴 188869 0 Unit_2300_Epic_NokMyungHoSu_Dun_1_name Nokmyeong Lake cave(epic) 녹명호수 동굴(에픽) 188870 0 Unit_2300_PokPoSuDongGul_Dun_1_s425(1)_name Cavern of Evil 마물굴 188871 0 Unit_2300_nokmyunghosu_dun_1_s430(1)_name Nokmyeong Lake cave 녹명호수 동굴 188872 0 Unit_2300_PokPoSuDongGul_Dun_1_s425(2)_name Cavern of Evil 마물굴 188873 0 Unit_2300_PokPoSuDongGul_Dun_1_s445(1)_name Cavern of Evil 마물굴 188874 0 Unit_2300_PokPoSuDongGul_Dun_1_s445(2)_name Cavern of Evil 마물굴 188875 0 Unit_2300_NokMyungHoSu_Dun_1_s442_name Nokmyeong Lake cave 녹명호수 동굴 188876 0 Unit_2300_NokMyungHoSu_Dun_1_s487_name Nokmyeong Lake cave 녹명호수 동굴 188877 0 Unit_2300_nokmyunghosu_dun_1_s430(2)_name Nokmyeong Lake cave 녹명호수 동굴 188878 0 Unit_2300_nokmyunghosu_dun_1_s448_name Nokmyeong Lake cave 녹명호수 동굴 188879 0 Unit_2300_PokPoSuDongGul_Dun_1_s448_name Cavern of Evil 마물굴 188880 0 Unit_2310_e_onoff_aroma_01_name Stacked Juniper firewood 향나무 장작 더미 188881 0 Unit_2310_e_onoff_wood_01_name Stacked firewood 쌓여있는 땔감더미 188882 0 Unit_2310_e_onoff_pot_01_name Water pot 물 항아리 188883 0 Unit_2310_e_onoff_waterjar_01_name Jijang water pot 지장수 항아리 188884 0 Unit_2310_e_onoff_2310mineral_01_name Brass 황동 188885 0 Unit_2310_e_onoff_2310forcemineral_01_name Jeokdan 적단 188886 0 Unit_2310_e_onoff_2310tree_01_name Persimmon tree board 감나무판 188887 0 Unit_2310_e_onoff_2310gemstone_01_name Middle size crystal 중형 수정 188888 0 Unit_2310_e_onoff_2310herb_01_name Mugwort 쑥 188889 0 Unit_2310_e_onoff_2310soil_01_name Clay 점토 188890 0 Unit_2310_e_onoff_2310animalcorpse_01_name Chicken meat 닭고기 188891 0 Unit_2310_e_chest_burner_01_name Sacred censer 신성한 향로 188892 0 Unit_2310_e_chest_stones_01_name Suspicious pile of rocks 수상한 돌 무더기 188893 0 Unit_2310_e_onoff_2310shelldebris_01_name Marsh snail shell 다슬기 껍질 188894 0 Unit_2310_guide_E315_name Move to SongAmdo 송암도로 이동 188895 0 Unit_2310_guide_E491_name Move to Training Valley 수련계곡으로 이동 188896 0 Unit_2310_guide_E313_name Move to Fall of Training 수련계곡으로 이동 188897 0 Unit_2310_Ctzn_GonM_NokMyeongCtzn_Wepn_001_name Weapon vendor ByeongGichang 무기상인 병기창 188898 0 Unit_2310_CH_MerchantCostume_002_name Clothes vendor DamHyoyeon 의복상인 담효연 188899 0 Unit_2310_Ctzn_JinM_NokMyeongCtzn_Cook_001_name Food vendor GaGeongsik 음식상인 가정식 188900 0 Unit_2310_CH_Distribution_0001_name Item manager MunRyuwang 물류관리인 문류왕 188901 0 Unit_2310_CH_Produce_GemMaker_0001_name 태상문 보패 조각가 최기방 188902 0 Unit_2310_CH_Produce_AccMaker_0001_name 만금당 세공사 천보배 188903 0 Unit_2310_CH_Gather_Gemcolletor_0001_name 석공방 석재 수집가 하수정 188904 0 Unit_2310_CH_Produce_Blacksmith_0001_name 철무방 대장장이 장무각 188905 0 Unit_2310_CH_Gather_Digger_0001_name 약초방 심마니 산여 188906 0 Unit_2310_CH_Produce_Shaman_0001_name 성군당 무당 시연 188907 0 Unit_2310_CH_Gather_Miner_0001_name 채굴단 광부 임수곤 188908 0 Unit_2310_CH_Gather_Lumberjack_0001_name 벌목단 나무꾼 나유건 188909 0 Unit_2310_CH_Gather_Farmer_0001_name 풍년회 농부 박노수 188910 0 Unit_2310_CH_Gather_Hunter_0001_name 수렵단 사냥꾼 한기속 188911 0 Unit_2310_CH_Produce_ChinaMaker_0001_name 도기방 공예가 전추도 188912 0 Unit_2310_CH_Produce_PotionMaker_0001_name 약왕원 약제사 심약선 188913 0 Unit_2310_CH_Gather_Fisherman_0001_name 대어방 어부 바다로 188914 0 Unit_2310_CH_Produce_Cook_0001_name 일미문 요리사 곽금자 188915 0 Unit_2310_CH_SinRyong_0035_name 재료상인 왕중군 188916 0 Unit_2310_CH_DailyQuestShop_0001_name 제룡영웅패 교환원 중재 188917 0 Unit_2310_Ctzn_JinF_NokMyeongCtzn_Misc_001_name 잡화상인 이소매 188918 0 Unit_2310_CH_Duel_coinshop_003_0001_name 선두 교환원 신룡공상 특사 188919 0 Unit_2310_CH_CT_Chef_0004_name 사랑의 요리사 흑설탕 188920 0 Unit_2310_CH_Distribution_0001_s951_name 물류관리인 문류왕 188921 0 Unit_2608_MH_Practitioner_002_name 무명인 188922 0 Unit_2608_me_scorpion_0003_name 돌연변이 전갈 188923 0 Unit_2608_ME_BelliedFrog_0002_name 주술개구리 서식지 188924 0 Unit_2608_ME_BelliedFireFrog_0001_name 주당개구리 서식지 188925 0 Unit_2608_ME_BelliedFrog_0002_1_name 주술개구리 서식지 188926 0 Unit_2608_ME_BelliedFireFrog_0001_1_name 주당개구리 서식지 188927 0 Unit_2608_ME_BelliedFrog_0002_3_name 주술개구리 서식지 188928 0 Unit_2608_ME_BelliedFireFrog_0001_2_name 주당개구리 서식지 188929 0 Unit_2608_ME_BelliedFireFrog_0001_3_name 주당개구리 서식지 188930 0 Unit_2608_ME_BelliedFireFrog_0001_4_name 주당개구리 서식지 188931 0 Unit_5095_CampFire_01_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188932 0 Unit_5095_CampFire_02_name 탁마굴 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188933 0 Unit_5095_CampFire_03_name 보물창고 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188939 0 Unit_5095_Zone_NokRim_YunHwa_Epic_e266_name 부두령의 별채 188943 0 Unit_5095_AirDash_GreatPlain_01A_name 녹림도 산채 용맥 188944 0 Unit_5095_AirDash_GreatPlain_02A_name 녹림도 산채 용맥 188945 0 Unit_5095_e_chest_5095RoulettleA_01_name 돌림판 188946 0 Unit_5095_Guide_e266_name 풍년부락 집무실로 이동 188948 0 Unit_5095_CH_CT_SinRyoung_0026_name 잡화상인 나머라 188949 0 Unit_5095_CH_CT_SinRyoung_0027_name 물류관리인 모아두 188950 0 Unit_5095_CH_CT_ChulMooBang_0017_name 무기상인 히부처 188951 0 Unit_5095_CH_CT_Trader_0044_name 잡화상인 기맥허 188958 0 Unit_5095_MH_CT_NokLimDo_0111_s485_name 녹림도 주모 188959 0 Unit_5095_MH_CT_NokLimDo_0105_s485_name 금룡채 교육조장 쌍수 188966 0 Unit_5095_CH_CT_NokLimDo_0014_s484_name 녹림도 188967 0 Unit_5095_CH_CT_NokLimDo_0014_s484_1_name 녹림도 188968 0 Unit_5095_CH_CT_NokLimDo_0014_s484_2_name 녹림도 188969 0 Unit_5095_CH_CT_NokLimDo_0014_s484_3_name 녹림도 188970 0 Unit_5095_ME_CT_Uryong_0010_s482_name 우룡 188971 0 Unit_5095_ME_CT_Uryong_0010_s482_1_name 우룡 188978 0 Unit_5914_CampFire_SulinDongGul_name 설인의 동굴 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188979 0 Unit_5914_CampFire_Sulokgung_name 비탄의 설옥궁 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188980 0 Unit_5914_CampFire_Nightmare_name 귀문관의 악몽 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188981 0 Unit_5225_CampFire_BaekCheongPa_name 백청파 본산 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188982 0 Unit_5220_CampFire_GerBiYung_name 거비융 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188983 0 Unit_5220_CampFire_Yakcho_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188984 0 Unit_5220_CampFire_Adventure_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188985 0 Unit_5275_CampFire_SnowWoman_name 설녀굴 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188986 0 Unit_5285_CampFire_ChooAngka_name 추앙카 빙굴 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188987 0 Unit_5914_CampFire_BuYuDo_Enter_Murim_name 부유도 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 188988 0 Unit_5914_CampFire_BuYuDo_Enter_Honchun_name 부유도 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189021 0 Unit_5295_BaemBiNeulGyeGok_name 뱀비늘 계곡 189022 0 Unit_5285_zone_ChooAngka_e283_name 추앙카 빙굴 189023 0 Unit_7100_zone_buyoudo_new_s1169_s1170_name 부유도 189031 0 Unit_5220_e_chest_snowgrass_01_e282_name 설록초 189032 0 Unit_5220_e_Chest_insam_01_s831_name 눈꽃산삼 189033 0 Unit_5220_e_Chest_tombstone_01_s833_name 무덤 앞 비석 189034 0 Unit_5285_e_Chest_hunterbag_01_s850_name 모험가의 봇짐 189035 0 Unit_5225_e_Chest_food_01_s854_name 탈취당한 식량 189036 0 Unit_5225_e_Chest_rooktower_01_s880_name 바바족의 돌탑 189037 0 Unit_5220_e_chest_snowgrasssub_01_s849_name 설와송 189038 0 Unit_5914_e_button_5914yongmak_M_name 부유도 무림맹 용맥 189039 0 Unit_5914_e_button_5914yongmak_H_name 부유도 혼천교 용맥 189040 0 Unit_5220_holymineral_01_name 성물 189041 0 Unit_5220_holymineral_02_name 성물 189042 0 Unit_5220_holymineral_03_name 성물 189043 0 Unit_5220_holymineral_04_name 성물 189044 0 Unit_5220_holymineral_05_name 성물 189045 0 Unit_5220_holymineral_06_name 성물 189046 0 Unit_5220_herbwater_01_name 약수 189047 0 Unit_5220_herbwater_02_name 약수 189048 0 Unit_5220_herbwater_03_name 약수 189049 0 Unit_5220_herbwater_04_name 약수 189050 0 Unit_5220_herbwater_05_name 약수 189051 0 Unit_5220_herbwater_06_name 약수 189052 0 Unit_5225_holymineral_01_name 성물 189053 0 Unit_5225_holymineral_02_name 성물 189054 0 Unit_5225_holymineral_03_name 성물 189055 0 Unit_5225_holymineral_04_name 성물 189056 0 Unit_5225_herbwater_01_name 약수 189057 0 Unit_5225_herbwater_02_name 약수 189058 0 Unit_5225_herbwater_03_name 약수 189059 0 Unit_5225_herbwater_04_name 약수 189061 0 Unit_5220_CH_CT_SinRyoung_0016_name 잡화상인 미도상 189062 0 Unit_5220_CH_CT_ChulMooBang_0013_name 무기상인 마수린 189063 0 Unit_5220_CH_CT_SinRyoung_0018_name 잡화상인 가종걸 189064 0 Unit_5220_CH_CT_ChulMooBang_0014_name 무기상인 안다마 189065 0 Unit_5220_CH_CT_SinRyoung_0019_name 물류관리인 체신남 189066 0 Unit_5225_CH_CT_SinRyoung_0022_name 잡화상인 장돌방 189067 0 Unit_5225_CH_CT_ChulMooBang_0016_name 무기상인 평산동 189068 0 Unit_5225_CH_CT_SinRyoung_0023_name 물류관리인 신수거 189069 0 Unit_5250_Link_JajakSup_name 자작나무 숲 지도 보기 189070 0 Unit_5250_Link_SeolHaeMaEul_name 설빙마을 지도 보기 189071 0 Unit_5250_Link_YakChoKkunChongTa_name 약초꾼 총타 지도 보기 189073 0 Unit_5220_ME_CT_BingIkRyung_0003_s827_name 새끼 빙익룡 189074 0 Unit_5220_ME_CT_BingIkRyung_0001_s827_name 빙익룡 189075 0 Unit_5220_ME_CT_Mole_0007_s828_name 눈 두더지 189076 0 Unit_5220_ME_CT_Wolf_0029_s830_name 은빛 늑대 189077 0 Unit_5220_ME_CT_ToGa_0007_s834_name 토끼가면족 189079 0 Unit_5285_MH_CT_SulPung_0001_s850_name 설풍단 189081 0 Unit_5225_ME_CT_BaBa_0001_s885_name 바바족 189082 0 Unit_5225_MH_CT_BukBang_0004_s854_name 반란군 행동대와 반란군 주동자 처치 189083 0 Unit_5220_ME_CT_BaBaJok_0016_s829_name 바바족 동물 사냥꾼 189084 0 Unit_5220_ME_CT_ChuAngKa_0001_s832_name 추앙카 털뭉치 189085 0 Unit_5220_ME_CT_SnowBear_0001_s833_name 설원 백곰 189086 0 Unit_5275_ME_CT_Juno_0024_s835_name 준오 189087 0 Unit_5285_ME_CT_NaryuHaetae_0001_s849_name 유적지 수호자 189088 0 Unit_5220_ME_CT_ChuAngKa_0001_s893_name 추앙카 털뭉치 189089 0 Unit_5220_MH_CT_NokLimDo_0203_s896_name 탈주한 설룡채 189090 0 Unit_5220_MH_CT_NokLimDo_0203_s831_name 탈주한 설룡채와 설룡채 법기 처치 189091 0 Unit_5275_ME_CT_YakChoGun_0001_s835_name 얼어붙은 약초꾼 189092 0 Unit_5275_ME_CT_YakChoGun_0001_s835_1_name 얼어붙은 약초꾼 189093 0 Unit_5275_ME_CT_Golem_0083_s839_name 대왕 얼음 석괴 189094 0 Unit_5225_ME_CT_Wolf_0041_s894_name 은검호와 눈빛 늑대를 처치 189096 0 Unit_5275_ME_CT_MuSinTower2_GeumGangYukSa_0002_s839_name 은설역사 189097 0 Unit_5225_ME_CT_HyeolPung_0016_s802_name 반란군 대장 189098 0 Unit_5225_ME_CT_Akyo_0009_s802_name 반란군 수인족 189101 0 Unit_3008_CH_HanSiRang_0003_name 운대륙군 장군 한시랑 189102 0 Unit_3008_CH_ShinRyong_031_name 잡화상인 한냥해 189103 0 Unit_3008_MH_Samagyo_0047_name 사마교 분타주 귀환 189104 0 Unit_3008_MH_Samagyo_0024_name 사마교 환영초 유통대 189105 0 Unit_3000_OemalRi_camp_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189127 0 Unit_3008_CH_UnGukSoldier_0001_name 한시랑군 경비병 담운봉 189128 0 Unit_3008_CH_Dweller_0004_name 제룡림 난민 이청복 189129 0 Unit_3008_CH_UnGukSoldier_0002_name 한시랑군 책사 주판돈 189130 0 Unit_3000_e_onoff_forbackmu_01_name 향로 189131 0 Unit_3000_Guide_E540_name 건원성도 수비대로 이동 189132 0 Unit_3000_Guide_E504_name 외톨이 마을 남부로 이동 189133 0 Unit_3000_Guide_E505_name 무녀의 암자로 이동 189134 0 Unit_3000_Guide_E510(1)_name 유가촌으로 이동 189135 0 Unit_3000_CE_ChulMuBang_0001_name 무기상인 무승휴 189136 0 Unit_3000_CH_ShinRyong_031_name 잡화상인 한냥해 189137 0 Unit_3000_CH_SubFactionCostume_0001_name 의복상인 노해수 189138 0 Unit_3000_CH_Distribution_0003_name 물류관리인 오늘준 189139 0 Unit_3000_CH_Produce_GemMaker_0002_name 태상문 보패 조각가 사문혁 189140 0 Unit_3000_CH_Gather_Miner_0002_name 채굴단 광부 관지한 189141 0 Unit_3000_CH_Produce_Blacksmith_0002_name 철무방 대장장이 백강차 189142 0 Unit_3000_CH_Duel_coinshop_003_0001_name 선두 교환원 신룡공상 특사 189143 0 Unit_3000_CH_CT_Chef_0004_name 사랑의 요리사 흑설탕 189144 0 Unit_3030_campfire_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189145 0 Unit_3030_campfire_1_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189146 0 Unit_3030_campfire_2_name 돌풍날개 흑비조 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189147 0 Unit_3030_campfire_4_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189148 0 Unit_3030_campfire_5_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189149 0 Unit_3030_campfire_6_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189150 0 Unit_3030_campfire_7_name 폭풍날개 흑신조 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189151 0 Unit_3030_campfire_10_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189152 0 Unit_3030_campfire_Ukaha_name 족장 야골타 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189153 0 Unit_3030_CampFire_FireGorilla_name 희생의 무덤 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189194 0 Unit_3030_holymineral_01_name 성물 189195 0 Unit_3030_holymineral_02_name 성물 189196 0 Unit_3030_holymineral_03_name 성물 189197 0 Unit_3030_holymineral_04_name 성물 189198 0 Unit_3030_herbwater_01_name 약수 189199 0 Unit_3030_herbwater_02_name 약수 189200 0 Unit_3030_herbwater_03_name 약수 189201 0 Unit_3030_herbwater_04_name 약수 189202 0 Unit_3037_holymineral_01_name 성물 189203 0 Unit_3037_holymineral_02_name 성물 189204 0 Unit_3037_holymineral_03_name 성물 189205 0 Unit_3037_herbwater_01_name 약수 189206 0 Unit_3037_herbwater_02_name 약수 189207 0 Unit_3037_herbwater_03_name 약수 189208 0 Unit_3030_BigBoneDg_name 골면족 부락굴 189209 0 Unit_3030_HakJaDg_name 그림자 본거지 189210 0 Unit_3030_HeaSangMuDom_name 희생의 무덤 189211 0 Unit_3030_JeolBukTuom_name 오락당 암굴 189212 0 Unit_3030_JunODg_name 천조의 둥지 189213 0 Unit_3030_SuSalMok_name 액막이나무의 뿌리 189214 0 Unit_3030_Epic_SuSalMok_name 액막이나무의 뿌리(에픽) 189215 0 Unit_3030_Epic_JeolBukTuom_name 오락당 암굴(에픽) 189216 0 Unit_3030_Epic_JunODg_name 천조의 둥지(에픽) 189217 0 Unit_3030_Epic_BigBoneDg_name 골면족 부락굴(에픽) 189218 0 Unit_3030_Epic_HakJaDg_name 그림자 본거지(에픽) 189219 0 Unit_3032_Epic_MuSinEnterZone_name E536(3) 무신의 날개로 이동 189220 0 Unit_3032_e_onoff_3032altar_01_name 천조의 제단 189221 0 Unit_3030_e_destroy_pollutedsroot_01_name 오염된 뿌리 189222 0 Unit_3037_e_onoff_stolenbag_01_name 잃어버린 봇짐 189223 0 Unit_3037_e_onoff_yeongstone2_01_name 푸른 영석 189224 0 Unit_3037_e_onoff_ghostcorpse_01_name 망자의 유골 189225 0 Unit_3030_e_destroy_pollutedsroot_01_1_name 오염된 뿌리 189226 0 Unit_3076_e_onoff_lightshell_01_name 영롱하게 빛나는 깃털 189227 0 Unit_3030_Guide_E538_name 토문객잔으로 이동 189228 0 Unit_3030_CE_ChulMuBang_0010_name 무기상인 서향태 189229 0 Unit_3030_CE_SinRyong_0005_name 잡화상인 나비단 189230 0 Unit_3030_CH_MuRimMaeng_0015_name 잡화상인 봉구 189231 0 Unit_3030_CH_HonChunGyo_0013_name 잡화상인 달용 189232 0 Unit_3030_CH_SinRyong_0021_name 잡화상인 양매도 189233 0 Unit_3030_CH_SinRyong_0022_name 잡화상인 구매한 189234 0 Unit_3030_CH_MuRimMaeng_0014_name 보급담당자 다양옥 189235 0 Unit_3030_CH_HonChunGyo_0012_name 보급담당자 판매란 189236 0 Unit_3030_CH_SinRyong_0023_name 잡화상인 나신용 189237 0 Unit_3037_CH_MuRimMaeng_0020_name 보급담당자 안미옥 189238 0 Unit_3037_CH_HonChunGyo_0019_name 보급담당자 황장교 189239 0 Unit_3037_CH_Manager_0011_name 물류관리인 청령 189240 0 Unit_3030_link_YeolSaJeeDea_name 열사지대 지도 보기 189241 0 Unit_3030_+Link_HoeRangChon_name 회랑촌 지도 보기 189242 0 Unit_3030_+Link_DalGokChon_name 도굴암시장 지도 보기 189243 0 Unit_3030_MH_HwangPungDan_0001_name 황풍단 모험가, 발굴원, 감정사 189244 0 Unit_3030_ME_RockMonster_0003_name 절벽암괴 189245 0 Unit_3030_ME_Juno_013_name 큰날개 흑조 189246 0 Unit_3030_ME_BoneMaskThinA_0002_name 골면족 추격자, 습격자, 파수꾼 189247 0 Unit_3030_ME_ORakDang_015_name 오락당 야수사냥꾼 189248 0 Unit_3030_ME_Wolf_0003_name 사막늑대 189249 0 Unit_3030_MH_BokGonPae_0001_name 복곤패 작전조, 순찰대, 훈련조 189250 0 Unit_3037_MH_ORakDang_0010_name 오락당 바람둥이 189251 0 Unit_3037_ME_BoneMask_0005_name 골면족 감시꾼, 전사 189252 0 Unit_3037_ME_BoneMaskThinA_001_name 골면족 정찰꾼, 투사 189253 0 Unit_3037_MH_TangHong_0001_name 오락당 당주 탕홍 189254 0 Unit_3037_ME_BoneMask_001_name 골면족 족장 야골타 189255 0 Unit_3037_MH_HwangPungDan_0008_name 황풍단 두목 황기 189256 0 Unit_3037_MH_ORakDang_0009_name 오락당 난봉꾼, 바람둥이, 놀음꾼 189257 0 Unit_3032_MH_MuSeong_0005_name 홍문파 사형 무성 189258 0 Unit_3030_ME_SaMyoJeong_005_name 사묘정 189259 0 Unit_3030_ME_SaMyoJeong_005_1_name 사묘정 189260 0 Unit_3030_ME_JunoLeader_0001_name 칼날부리 189261 0 Unit_3030_ME_BoneMaskThinA_0002_1_name 골면족 추격자, 습격자, 파수꾼 189262 0 Unit_3030_ME_HeukMaSinJo_0001_name 폭풍날개 흑신조 189263 0 Unit_3037_ME_BoneMask_0005_1_name 골면족 감시꾼, 전사 189264 0 Unit_3037_MH_HwangPungDan_0004_1_name 황풍단 토굴대, 발굴대, 책사 189265 0 Unit_3037_MH_HwangPungDan_0004_name 황풍단 토굴대, 발굴대, 책사 189266 0 Unit_3030_ME_Juno_013_1_name 큰날개 흑조 189267 0 Unit_3030_MH_ZombieA_0031_name 보물사냥꾼 189268 0 Unit_3030_MH_JukRyongChae_0002_name 적룡채 강탈조 189269 0 Unit_3037_MH_MuRimMeng_0009_name 무림맹 수호대장 포천 189270 0 Unit_3037_MH_HonChunGyo_0002 _name 성도단 단장 일매 189271 0 Unit_3030_ME_MudSoldier_0007_name 무신의 수호병 189272 0 Unit_3037_ME_BoneMaskThinA_0008_name 골면족 추방자 189273 0 Unit_3030_MH_BokGonPae_0001_1_name 복곤패 작전조, 순찰대, 훈련조 189274 0 Unit_3030_MH_JukRyongChae_0002_1_name 적룡채 강탈조 189275 0 Unit_3030_ME_ORakDang_015_1_name 오락당 야수사냥꾼 189276 0 Unit_3030_ME_ME_Juno_012_name 작은날개 흑조 189277 0 Unit_3030_ME_Juno_012_1_name 작은날개 흑조 189278 0 Unit_3030_ME_ORakDang_014_name 오락당 덫 사냥꾼 189279 0 Unit_3030_ME_ORakDang_014_1_name 오락당 덫 사냥꾼 189280 0 Unit_3030_MH_ORakDang_0008_name 오락당 맹독사냥꾼 189281 0 Unit_3030_MH_ORakDang_0008_1_name 오락당 맹독사냥꾼 189282 0 Unit_3030_ME_Juno_011_name 돌연변이 적조 189283 0 Unit_3030_ME_Juno_011_1_name 돌연변이 적조 189284 0 Unit_3030_ME_Wolf_0011_name 우두머리 늑대 189285 0 Unit_3032_ch_unguksoldier_0026_name 마영강군 병사 189286 0 Unit_3030_ME_HeukMaSinJo_0001_1_name 폭풍날개 흑신조 189287 0 Unit_3037_ME_BoneMask_001_1_name 골면족 족장 야골타 189289 0 Unit_2632_foot_1_name 검은 옷을 입은 여인을 찾아 오염된 동굴로 이동(E310_6) 189290 0 Unit_2632_zone_buryejinechn_dun_1_epic_name 도천풍과 함께 오염된 동굴 탈출 189292 0 Unit_2630_mh_citizen_0001_name 오염된 어촌주민 189293 0 Unit_2630_mh_citizen_0001_1_name 오염된 어촌주민 189294 0 Unit_2630_mh_citizen_0001_2_name 오염된 어촌주민 189295 0 Unit_2630_mh_citizen_0001_3_name 오염된 어촌주민 189296 0 Unit_2632_me_golem_0073_name 검은 옷을 입은 여인을 찾아 오염된 동굴로 이동(E310_6) 189297 0 Unit_4725_campfire_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189298 0 Unit_4725_campfire_1_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189299 0 Unit_4725_airDash_ChungGak_A01_01_a_name 폭풍의 바다뱀 보급기지 용맥 189300 0 Unit_4725_airDash_ChungGak_A01_02_a_name 폭풍의 바다뱀 보급기지 용맥 189301 0 Unit_4725_airDash_ChungGak_A01_03_a_name 폭풍의 바다뱀 보급기지 용맥 189302 0 Unit_4725_airDash_ChungGak_A01_04_a_name 폭풍의 바다뱀 보급기지 용맥 189303 0 Unit_4725_airDash_ChungGak_A01_05_a_name 폭풍의 바다뱀 보급기지 용맥 189304 0 Unit_4725_airDash_ChungGak_A01_06_a_name 폭풍의 바다뱀 보급기지 용맥 189305 0 Unit_4725_airDash_ChungGak_A01_07_a_name 폭풍의 바다뱀 보급기지 용맥 189306 0 Unit_4725_airDash_ChungGak_A01_08_a_name 폭풍의 바다뱀 보급기지 용맥 189307 0 Unit_4725_airDash_ChungGak_A01_09_a_name 폭풍의 바다뱀 보급기지 용맥 189308 0 Unit_4725_e_chest_4725RoulettleA_01_name 돌림판 189309 0 Unit_4725_e_chest_4725RoulettleA_02_name 돌림판 189342 0 Unit_4725_MH_ChungGak_0286_name 폭풍의 바다뱀 보급기지 충각단 189343 0 Unit_4725_ME_DarkCrazyTribeB_0009_name 폭풍의 바다뱀 보급기지 충각단(용병) 189344 0 Unit_4725_MH_ChungGak_0286_1_name 폭풍의 바다뱀 보급기지 충각단 189345 0 Unit_4725_MH_ChungGak_0286_2_name 폭풍의 바다뱀 보급기지 충각단 189346 0 Unit_4725_MH_ChungGak_0286_3_name 폭풍의 바다뱀 보급기지 충각단 189347 0 Unit_4725_MH_ChungGak_0286_4_name 폭풍의 바다뱀 보급기지 충각단 189348 0 Unit_4725_ME_DarkCrazyTribeB_0009_1_name 폭풍의 바다뱀 보급기지 충각단(용병) 189349 0 Unit_4725_ME_DarkCrazyTribeB_0009_2_name 폭풍의 바다뱀 보급기지 충각단(용병) 189350 0 Unit_4725_ME_DarkCrazyTribeB_0009_3_name 폭풍의 바다뱀 보급기지 충각단(용병) 189351 0 Unit_4725_ME_DarkCrazyTribeB_0009_4_name 폭풍의 바다뱀 보급기지 충각단(용병) 189352 0 Unit_4725_CH_Strom_DongHae_A_0001_name 용식 예외처리 전용 189353 0 Unit_4708_airDash_DongHae_B_01_a_name 핏빛 상어항 용맥 189354 0 Unit_4712_e_Chest_4712hartA_01_name 하트 충전 장치 189355 0 Unit_4713_e_Chest_4713hartA_01_name 하트 충전 장치 189356 0 Unit_4714_e_Chest_4714hartA_01_name 하트 충전 장치 189357 0 Unit_4715_e_Chest_4715hartA_01_name 하트 충전 장치 189358 0 Unit_4715_me_chunggakbboss_0006_name 해무진 189359 0 Unit_4714_me_chunggakbboss_0005_name 동천홍 189360 0 Unit_4714_me_chunggakbboss_0004_name 동천홍 189361 0 Unit_4713_me_chunggakbboss_0007_name 동천홍 189362 0 Unit_4712_me_chunggakbboss_0001_name 맹독아귀 189363 0 Unit_5121_CH_CT_HaoBang_0001_name 하오방 장로 계룡 189364 0 Unit_5121_CH_CT_HaoBang_0009_name 하오방 탄포사 이오락 189365 0 Unit_5121_CH_CT_Iorak_0001_name 하오방 탄포사 이오락 189366 0 Unit_5121_CH_CT_HaoBang_0002_name 계룡 189368 0 Unit_5121_Guide_e268_name 하오동 지구대로 이동 189369 0 Unit_5120_ME_CT_RuneMechaBattle_0019_s729_name 하오방 최강 법기 189372 0 Unit_4305_foot_1_name 피난민 대피소의 사람들이 모여있는 장소로 이동 189374 0 Unit_3065_e_Chest_3045heartA_01_name 하트 충전 장치 189375 0 Unit_3065_MH_ORakDang_0030_name 오락당 간수 대장 189376 0 Unit_2313_MH_Shaman_0004_name 미치광이 주술사 나추옹 189377 0 Unit_2606_ME_Pest_0010_name 대왕 역병충 189378 0 Unit_2606_ME_PestSmall_0002_name 맹독 역병충 서식지 189379 0 Unit_2606_ME_PestSmall_0002_1_name 맹독 역병충 서식지 189380 0 Unit_2606_ME_PestSmall_0002_2_name 맹독 역병충 서식지 189381 0 Unit_2606_ME_PestSmall_0002_3_name 맹독 역병충 서식지 189382 0 Unit_4105_CampFire_Hongdonjoksogul_name 홍돈족 소굴 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189383 0 Unit_4105_camp_01_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189403 0 Unit_4100_HongDonJokSoGul_S1077_name 홍돈족 소굴 189404 0 Unit_4100_HongDonJokSoGul_S1078_name 홍돈족 소굴 189405 0 Unit_4100_HongDonJokSoGul_S1079_name 홍돈족 소굴 189406 0 Unit_4100_HongDonJokSoGul_E908_name 홍돈족 소굴 189407 0 Unit_4105_e_gureum_01_name 거름 더미 189408 0 Unit_4105_e_gureum_02_name 거름 더미 189409 0 Unit_4105_e_gureum_03_name 거름 더미 189410 0 Unit_4105_e_dragonegg_01_name 길들여진 비익룡의 알 189411 0 Unit_4105_e_dragonegg_02_name 길들여진 비익룡의 알 189412 0 Unit_4105_e_dragonegg_03_name 길들여진 비익룡의 알 189413 0 Unit_4105_e_grill_01_name 화롯불 189414 0 Unit_4105_e_foodtable_01_name 일미문 식탁 189415 0 Unit_4105_e_onoff_lostbowl_01_name 버려진 그릇 189416 0 Unit_4105_e_onoff_lostbowl_02_name 버려진 그릇 189417 0 Unit_4105_e_onoff_lostbowl_03_name 버려진 그릇 189418 0 Unit_4105_e_chest_4105RoulettleA_01_name 돌림판 189419 0 Unit_4100_Guide_E910_name 해안객점 건물로 이동 189420 0 Unit_4100_Guide_E908(9)_name 풍저회 조합 남쪽으로 이동 189421 0 Unit_4105_CH_SinRyong_0055_name 잡화상인 조용해 189422 0 Unit_4105_CH_CheolMuBang_0002_name 무기상인 오광남 189423 0 Unit_4105_CH_SubFactionCostume_0009_name 의복상인 이용자 189424 0 Unit_4105_CH_Manager_0005_name 물류관리인 관려 189425 0 Unit_4105_CH_CT_Chef_0004_name 사랑의 요리사 흑설탕 189426 0 Unit_4105_CH_CT_BlackSmith_0005_name 어둠의 대장장이 마봉 189427 0 Unit_4105_CH_Gather_Lumberjack_0006_name 벌목단 나무꾼 가오로 189428 0 Unit_4105_CH_Gather_Fisherman_0005_name 대어방 어부 경수 189429 0 Unit_4105_CH_Gather_Hunter_0006_name 수렵단 사냥꾼 금혁 189430 0 Unit_4105_CH_Produce_ChinaMaker_0004_name 도기방 공예가 영춘 189431 0 Unit_4105_CH_Produce_PotionMaker_0005_name 약왕원 약제사 나도혁 189432 0 Unit_4105_CH_Gather_Digger_0006_name 약초방 심마니 무현랑 189433 0 Unit_4105_CH_Duel_coinshop_003_0001_name 선두 교환원 신룡공상 특사 189434 0 Unit_4105_CH_Trader_0003_name 재료상인 방랑벽 189435 0 Unit_4105_CH_DailyQuestShop_0005_name 수월대영웅패 교환원 류조철 189436 0 Unit_4105_CH_DailyQuestShop_0005_S20022_name 수월대영웅패 교환원 류조철 189437 0 Unit_4105_CH_Trader_0002_name 해적왕의 징표 교환원 이름난 189438 0 Unit_4105_CH_Gather_Miner_0006_name 채굴단 광부 침영 189439 0 Unit_4105_CH_Gather_Gemcolletor_0006_name 석공방 석재 수집가 편국장 189440 0 Unit_4105_CH_Gather_Farmer_0006_name 풍년회 농부 건우 189441 0 Unit_4105_CH_Produce_Shaman_0005_name 성군당 무당 강성군 189442 0 Unit_4105_CH_Trader_0002_S20022_name 해적왕의 징표 교환원 이름난 189443 0 Unit_4105_CH_CT_Produce_Cook_0006_name 일미문 요리사 간미원 189444 0 Unit_4105_CH_CT_Produce_AccMaker_0007_name 만금당 세공사 금수강 189445 0 Unit_4105_CH_CT_Produce_GemMaker_0007_name 태상문 보패 조각가 목원 189446 0 Unit_4105_CH_CT_Produce_Blacksmith_0007_name 철무방 대장장이 안대장 189447 0 Unit_4105_CH_Duel_coinshop_003_0001_e930_name 선두 교환원 신룡공상 특사 189448 0 Unit_4105_CH_CT_BlackSmith_0005_e930_name 어둠의 대장장이 마봉 189449 0 Unit_4105_CH_CT_BlackSmith_0005_s20038_name 어둠의 대장장이 마봉 189450 0 Unit_4105_ME_PigBig_001_name 농장 돼지 189451 0 Unit_4105_ME_PigBig_0004_name 구이용 돼지 189456 0 Unit_5003_e_Chest_beacon_01_e260_name 제국군 봉화 189457 0 Unit_5003_e_Chest_bonfire_01_e260_name 제국군 화로 189458 0 Unit_5003_e_Chest_bonfire_02_e260_name 제국군 화로 189459 0 Unit_5003_CH_CT_Citizen_0488_e260_name 농민 봉기 주민 189460 0 Unit_5003_CH_CT_Citizen_0488_e260_1_name 농민 봉기 주민 189463 0 Unit_5004_CampFire_1_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189464 0 Unit_5005_CH_CT_JeGukGun_0270_name 황보석 189465 0 Unit_5004_CH_CT_CitiZen_0143_name 철수 189466 0 Unit_5007_CH_CT_CitiZen_0144_name 월매 189467 0 Unit_5007_CH_CT_JeGukGun_0126_name 변사도 189468 0 Unit_5004_CH_CT_EungGaMan_0004_name 응가만 189474 0 Unit_5007_e_pot_jangdokdae_01_s543_name 술 항아리 189475 0 Unit_5004_e_chest_5004RoulettleA_01_name 돌림판 189476 0 Unit_5004_Guide_e260_name 소작농 마을로 이동 189477 0 Unit_5004_Guide_e267_name 강류시로 이동 189478 0 Unit_5004_Guide_s544_name 소작농 마을로 이동 189479 0 Unit_5004_Guide_s589_name 소작농 마을로 이동 189480 0 Unit_5004_CH_CT_SinRyoung_0033_name 물류관리인 신용표 189481 0 Unit_5004_CH_CT_SinRyoung_0032_name 잡화상인 진무강 189482 0 Unit_5004_CH_CT_ChulMooBang_0020_name 무기상인 금석철 189483 0 Unit_5004_CH_CT_Gather_Farmer_0009_name 풍년회 농부 노풍토 189484 0 Unit_5004_CH_CT_DailyQuestShop_0007_name 백청소영웅패 교환원 지류 189485 0 Unit_5004_CH_CT_Produce_Blacksmith_0009_name 철무방 대장장이 대원 189486 0 Unit_5004_CH_CT_Produce_Cook_0008_name 일미문 요리사 건양식 189487 0 Unit_5004_CH_CT_Produce_ChinaMaker_0007_name 도기방 공예가 나공예 189488 0 Unit_5004_CH_CT_Produce_AccMaker_0009_name 만금당 세공사 이금강 189489 0 Unit_5004_CH_CT_Produce_Shaman_0008_name 성군당 무당 상무 189493 0 Unit_3072_e_onoff_boxpung_01_P_name 풍락의 보관상자 189494 0 Unit_3072_e_onoff_whangbox_01_P_name 황봉의 보관상자 189495 0 Unit_3072_zone_PungSaIlJok_P_name 풍락의 찾아 이동 189496 0 Unit_3072_e_destroy_meshtrap_01_P_name 함정 그물 석궁 189497 0 Unit_3072_e_FootSwitch_625_Search_P_name 유덕후 주변 풋 스위치 189498 0 Unit_3072_e_onoff_whansadanfly_01_2_P_name 황사단의 묘비 189499 0 Unit_3072_MH_BiGulBoGul_071_P_name 풍사단 수행대, 채굴대 189500 0 Unit_3072_MH_BiGulBoGul_071_1_P_name 풍사단 수행대, 채굴대 189504 0 Unit_3072_e_onoff_whangbox_01_name 황봉의 보관상자 189505 0 Unit_3072_e_onoff_boxpung_01_name 풍락의 보관상자 189506 0 Unit_3072_e_FootSwitch_625_Search_name 유덕후 주변 풋 스위치 189507 0 Unit_3072_e_destroy_meshtrap_01_name 함정 그물 석궁 189508 0 Unit_3072_e_FootSwitch_625_Esc_name 유덕후의 호위 완료 풋스위치 189509 0 Unit_3072_e_onoff_whansadanfly_01_name 황사단의 묘비 189510 0 Unit_3072_e_onoff_whansadanfly_01_1_name 황사단의 묘비 189511 0 Unit_3072_zone_PungSaIlJok_name 풍락의 찾아 이동 189512 0 Unit_3072_e_onoff_whansadanfly_01_2_name 황사단의 묘비 189513 0 Unit_3072_MH_BiGulBoGul_071_name 풍사단 수행대, 채굴대 189514 0 Unit_3072_MH_BiGulBoGul_071_1_name 풍사단 수행대, 채굴대 189515 0 Unit_5165_campfire_01+_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189516 0 Unit_5165_CH_CT_PungWeol_0017_name 행수기녀 예하랑 189517 0 Unit_5165_CH_CT_PungWeol_0018_name 행수기녀 유란 189518 0 Unit_5176_CH_CT_BokUn_0027_name 복운회 간부 성배 189519 0 Unit_5176_CH_CT_PungWeol_0046_name 행수기녀 예하랑 189520 0 Unit_5176_CH_CT_YeHaRang_0006_name 예하랑 189531 0 Unit_5165_e_chest_wardrobe_01_s747_name 풍월관 옷장 189532 0 Unit_5165_CH_CT_PungWeol_0032_s748+_name 손님 189533 0 Unit_5165_Zone_PungWallGwanByulChae_p_e695+_name 풍월관 별채로 이동 189534 0 Unit_5176_Guide_e269_name 상류동 수도 경비대로 이동 189537 0 Unit_5165_campfire_01_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189538 0 Unit_5165_CH_CT_PungWeol_0017-_name 행수기녀 예하랑 189539 0 Unit_5165_CH_CT_PungWeol_0018-_name 행수기녀 유란 189540 0 Unit_5176_CH_CT_BokUn_0027-_name 복운회 간부 성배 189541 0 Unit_5176_CH_CT_PungWeol_0046-_name 행수기녀 예하랑 189542 0 Unit_5176_CH_CT_YeHaRang_0006-_name 예하랑 189553 0 Unit_5165_footswitch_01_e269_name 풍월관 189554 0 Unit_5165_e_chest_wardrobe_01_s747-_name 풍월관 옷장 189555 0 Unit_5165_CH_CT_PungWeol_0032_s748_name 손님 189556 0 Unit_5165_Zone_PungWallGwanByulChae_p_e695_name 풍월관 별채로 이동 189557 0 Unit_5176_Guide_e269-_name 상류동 수도 경비대로 이동 189562 0 Unit_3060_e_onoff_sorcery_02_name 주술용 부적 189563 0 Unit_3060_e_onoff_sorcery_03_name 주술용 부적 189564 0 Unit_3060_e_onoff_sorcery_01_name 주술용 부적 189565 0 Unit_3060_e_destroy_godbrazier_01_name 사마교의 청동 화로 189566 0 Unit_3060_e_footswitch_502_01_name 섭나영 수색 풋 스위치 189567 0 Unit_3060_e_door_samajail_01_name 사마교 감옥문1 189568 0 Unit_3060_e_door_samajail_04_name 사마교 감옥문4 189569 0 Unit_3060_e_door_samajail_03_name 사마교 감옥문3 189570 0 Unit_3060_e_door_samajail_02_name 사마교 감옥문2 189571 0 Unit_3060_e_door_samajail_02_1_name 사마교 감옥문2 189572 0 Unit_3060_e_door_samajail_03_1_name 사마교 감옥문3 189573 0 Unit_3060_e_door_samajail_04_1_name 사마교 감옥문4 189574 0 Unit_3060_mh_samagyo_0013_name 남화당 주술사 삼환 189575 0 Unit_3060_MH_Samagyo_0018_name 사마교 분타주 귀환 189576 0 Unit_3060_MH_Samagyo_0026_name 사마교 광신도 189577 0 Unit_3020_campfire_Hwebijuk_name 무쇠파 왕초 휘비적 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189578 0 Unit_3020_campfire_SukSamJa_name 대두령 석삼자 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189579 0 Unit_3020_campfire_Bunwajok_name 번와족 부락 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189580 0 Unit_3020_campfire_MudSoldierBoss_name 묘지 친위대장 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189581 0 Unit_3020_campfire_Hakan_name 대족장 하칸 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189582 0 Unit_3020_campfire_Ukaha_name 투신 우카하 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구 사용할 수 있습니다. 189583 0 Unit_3020_campfire_HeukChang_name 흑창족 연회장 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189584 0 Unit_3020_campfire_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189585 0 Unit_3020_campfire_1_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189586 0 Unit_3020_campfire_2_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189587 0 Unit_3020_campfire_3_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189623 0 Unit_3020_holymineral_01_name 성물 189624 0 Unit_3020_holymineral_02_name 성물 189625 0 Unit_3020_holymineral_03_name 성물 189626 0 Unit_3020_herbwater_01_name 약수 189627 0 Unit_3020_herbwater_02_name 약수 189628 0 Unit_3020_herbwater_03_name 약수 189629 0 Unit_3020_herbwater_04_name 약수 189630 0 Unit_3023_holymineral_01_name 성물 189631 0 Unit_3023_holymineral_02_name 성물 189632 0 Unit_3023_holymineral_03_name 성물 189633 0 Unit_3023_herbwater_01_name 약수 189634 0 Unit_3023_herbwater_02_name 약수 189635 0 Unit_3023_herbwater_03_name 약수 189636 0 Unit_3024_holymineral_01_name 성물 189637 0 Unit_3024_holymineral_02_name 성물 189638 0 Unit_3024_holymineral_03_name 성물 189639 0 Unit_3024_herbwater_01_name 약수 189640 0 Unit_3024_herbwater_02_name 약수 189641 0 Unit_3020_DanDuDeaDg_name 흑창족 연회장 189642 0 Unit_3020_DoGiMuDom_name 항아리단 소굴 189643 0 Unit_3020_GNulDg_name 그림자 소굴 189644 0 Unit_3020_GoDeaMuDeom_name 복곤패굴 189645 0 Unit_3020_HukChangToTem_name 투신의 제단 189646 0 Unit_3020_SangHuMaDang_name 영아초 재배지 189647 0 Unit_3020_WaRoungToGul_name 번와족 부락 189648 0 Unit_3020_Epic_GNulDg_name 그림자 소굴(에픽) 189649 0 Unit_3020_Epic_GoDeaMuDeom_name 복곤패굴(에픽) 189650 0 Unit_3020_Epic_WaRoungToGul_name 번와족 부락(에픽) 189651 0 Unit_3020_Epic_DoGiMuDom_name 항아리단 소굴(에픽) 189652 0 Unit_3020_Epic_DanDuDeaDg_name 흑창족 연회장(에픽) 189653 0 Unit_3020_Epic_SangHuMaDang_name 영아초 재배지(에픽) 189654 0 Unit_3020_Epic_3020_HukChangToTem_name 투신의제단(에픽) 189655 0 Unit_3020_e_onoff_child_01_name 청록화 189656 0 Unit_3020_e_onoff_oreparts_01_name 광석 부스러기 189657 0 Unit_3023_e_onoff_net_01_name 흑창족 어망 189658 0 Unit_3024_e_onoff_gravestone_01_name 고대의 묘비 189659 0 Unit_3023_e_onoff_macannon_01_name 마영강군 대포 189660 0 Unit_3024_e_onoff_naryuremain_01_name 나류국의 유산 189661 0 Unit_3024_e_onoff_gustatue_01_name 거 장군의 석상 189662 0 Unit_3022_e_onoff_yeflower91_name 예사랑의 연꽃 189663 0 Unit_3020_e_onoff_jujube_01_name 벼락맞은 대추나무 189664 0 Unit_3022_e_onoff_yeflower91_1_name E526(2) 연꽃 호수 엔터존 189665 0 Unit_3024_CE_Paper_0001_name 천무령의 유서 189666 0 Unit_3020_e_onoff_oreparts_01_1_name 광석 부스러기 189667 0 Unit_3023_e_onoff_magicianbag_01_name 주술연구가의 봇짐 189668 0 Unit_3023_e_onoff_kwackrecord_01_name 잔진의 주술비급서 189669 0 Unit_3023_e_onoff_net_01_1_name 흑창족 어망 189670 0 Unit_3023_e_onoff_net_01_2_name 흑창족 어망 189671 0 Unit_3023_airdash_3023_02_a_name 물길 수원지 절벽으로 통하는 이동 189672 0 Unit_3020_Guide_E541(2)_name 토문객잔으로 이동 189673 0 Unit_3023_CE_ChulMuBang_0007_name 무기상인 나자부 189674 0 Unit_3023_CE_SinRyong_0004_name 잡화상인 이화성 189675 0 Unit_3023_CH_SinRyong_0018_name 잡화상인 면세정 189676 0 Unit_3023_CH_SinRyong_0020_name 잡화상인 다파랑 189677 0 Unit_3024_CH_SinRyong_0019_name 잡화상인 유통광 189678 0 Unit_3023_CH_Manager_0010_name 물류관리인 빈우 189679 0 Unit_3020_link_YeolSaJeeDea_name 열사지대 지도 보기 189680 0 Unit_3020_+Link_HangARi_name 항아리 공방 지도 보기 189681 0 Unit_3020_+Link_HaeRimChon_name 무운 마을 지도 보기 189682 0 Unit_3020_MH_BokGonPe_0009_name 복곤패 수비조장 나단순 189683 0 Unit_3023_ME_JiRiKa_0001_name 흑창족 전사장 지리카 189684 0 Unit_3024_MH_BokGonPe_0010_name 복곤패 공격조장 왕과격 189685 0 Unit_3020_ME_RockMonster_0006_name 강철암괴 출몰지 189686 0 Unit_3020_mh_bokgonpe_0008_name 복곤패 수비조, 정찰조 주둔지 189687 0 Unit_3023_ME_DarkCrazyTribe_001_name 흑창족 사냥꾼, 몰이꾼, 수색꾼, 주술사 189688 0 Unit_3023_ME_DarkCrazyTribe_0005_name 굶주린 포식자 189689 0 Unit_3023_ME_DarkCrazyTribe_0028_name 흑창족 포식자 189690 0 Unit_3024_ME_Samagyo_0033_name 사마교 동수당 189691 0 Unit_3023_ME_DarkCrazyTribe_011_name 흑창족 대족장 하칸 189692 0 Unit_3020_mh_bokgonpe_0008_1_name 복곤패 수비조, 정찰조 주둔지 189693 0 Unit_3023_ME_DarkCrazyTribe_009_name 흑창족 대주술사 189694 0 Unit_3020_ME_Wolf_004_name 굶주린 이리 189695 0 Unit_3020_ME_Wolf_004_1_name 굶주린 이리 189696 0 Unit_3020_ME_PotAxPartyA_0003_name 무쇠파 좀도둑, 사기꾼, 날강도 189697 0 Unit_3023_ME_DarkCrazyTribe_001_1_name 흑창족 사냥꾼, 몰이꾼, 수색꾼, 주술사 189698 0 Unit_3024_MH_BigulBogul_0002_name 황풍단 도굴대 189699 0 Unit_3024_MH_BigulBogul_0002_1_name 황풍단 도굴대 189700 0 Unit_3024_MH_BigulBogul_0003_name 황풍단 감시대 189701 0 Unit_3024_MH_BigulBogul_0003_1_name 황풍단 감시대 189702 0 Unit_3024_MH_BokGonPe_013_1_name 복곤패 공격조 189703 0 Unit_3023_me_darkcrazytribe_0006_name 독침용사, 칼날전사, 방패투사 189704 0 Unit_3023_me_darkcrazytribe_0006_1_name 독침용사, 칼날전사, 방패투사 189705 0 Unit_3023_ME_DarkCrazyTribe_0028_1_name 흑창족 포식자 189706 0 Unit_3023_ME_DarkCrazyTribe_009_1_name 흑창족 대주술사 189707 0 Unit_3024_ME_SaMyoJeong_004_name 골짜기 사묘정 189708 0 Unit_3023_me_darkcrazytribe_0037_name 단두대 사냥꾼, 몰이꾼, 수색꾼, 주술사 189709 0 Unit_3023_ME_HolyMushroom_002_name 습지 뱀버섯 189710 0 Unit_3024_ME_MudSoldier_011_name 묘지 친위병 189711 0 Unit_3024_ME_HwangSaDan_0008_name 황풍단 발굴대, 감시대, 도굴대 189712 0 Unit_3020_mh_bokgonpe_0008_2_name 복곤패 수비조, 정찰조 주둔지 189713 0 Unit_3024_ME_SaMyoJeong_004_1_name 골짜기 사묘정 189714 0 Unit_3023_ME_DarkCrazyTribe_001_2_name 흑창족 사냥꾼, 몰이꾼, 수색꾼, 주술사 189715 0 Unit_3023_ME_HolyMushroom_002_1_name 습지 뱀버섯 189716 0 Unit_3023_ME_HolyMushroom_002_2_name 습지 뱀버섯 189717 0 Unit_3023_me_darkcrazytribe_0037_1_name 단두대 사냥꾼, 몰이꾼, 수색꾼, 주술사 189718 0 Unit_3024_MH_BigulBogul_0002_2_name 황풍단 도굴대 189719 0 Unit_3024_ME_MudSoldier_011_1_name 묘지 친위병 189720 0 Unit_3024_ME_MudSoldier_011_2_name 묘지 친위병 189721 0 Unit_3023_ME_DarkCrazyTribe_0005_1_name 굶주린 포식자 189722 0 Unit_3023_me_darkcrazytribe_0003_name 흑창족 제사장 리신키 189723 0 Unit_3024_MH_BokGonPe_013_name 복곤패 공격조 189724 0 Unit_3023_me_darkcrazytribe_0006_2_name 독침용사, 칼날전사, 방패투사 189725 0 Unit_3023_ME_DarkCrazyTribe_009_2_name 흑창족 대주술사 189726 0 Unit_3024_ME_HwangSaDan_0008_1_name 황풍단 발굴대, 감시대, 도굴대 189727 0 Unit_3024_ME_HwangSaDan_0008_2_name 황풍단 발굴대, 감시대, 도굴대 189728 0 Unit_3023_ME_DarkCrazyTribe_011_1_name 흑창족 대족장 하칸 189730 0 Unit_3007_ShamanDie_name 호위 완료 풋 스위치 189731 0 Unit_3007_Cinema_1_name 호위 완료 풋 스위치 189732 0 Unit_3007_Cinema_name 시네마틱 재생 풋스위치 189734 0 Unit_3007_ShamanDie_1_name 내려가는 길 표시용 189737 0 Unit_3020_e_onoff_brazier_01_name 술창고 화로 189738 0 Unit_3020_e_onoff_drygrass_01_name 술냄새 향초 189739 0 Unit_3020_e_onoff_requiem_01_name 술창고 화로 189740 0 Unit_3066_ME_Moran_004_name 영아령 189741 0 Unit_3066_me_belliedfirefrog_0002_name 만취한 개구리 189749 0 Unit_2617_e_onoff_yuhwangbox_01_name 유황상자 189750 0 Unit_2016_e_chest_brush_01_name 수상한 덤불권사 189751 0 Unit_2027_e_onoff_brush_01_name 수상한 덤불역사 189752 0 Unit_2617_MH_ChungGak_0009_name 흑룡채 도검수 염정화 189754 0 Unit_2003_MH_KangSiTall_0008_name 수련용 천령강시검사 189755 0 Unit_2003_MH_KangSi_0008_name 수련용 혈강시검사 189756 0 Unit_2016_MH_HeukRyongChae_0007_name 흑룡채 사냥꾼권사 189757 0 Unit_2711_ME_GrassBeast_0016_name 발발이소환사 189758 0 Unit_2039_ME_ZombieA_0039_name 수련용 혈강시암살자 189759 0 Unit_2039_ME_KangSiTallScaleDown1_name 수련용 백령강시암살자 189760 0 Unit_2027_MH_Militaire_0001_name 숨어 있던 도굴꾼역사 189761 0 Unit_2027_MH_Militaire_0002_name 도굴꾼 대장역사 189762 0 Unit_2033_MH_MokuJin_0028_name 붉은 목각인형기공사 189763 0 Unit_2033_MH_MokuJin_0029_name 푸른 목각인형기공사 189764 0 Unit_2727_ME_ZombieA_0055_name 수련용 혈강시린검사 189765 0 Unit_2727_ME_ZombieA_0056_name 수련용 혈강시린검사 189766 0 Unit_2727_ME_ZombieA_0059_name 수련용 혈강시린검사 189767 0 Unit_2727_ME_KangSiTallScaleDown1_0003_name 수련용 백령강시린검사 189768 0 Unit_2727_ME_ZombieA_0055_1_name 수련용 혈강시린검사 189776 0 Unit_2603_CH_Dweller_027_name 탄연방 곡운 189777 0 Unit_2603_e_onoff_kiln_01_name 숯가마 189778 0 Unit_2603_e_onoff_2200drycorpse_01_name 탁기의 시체 189779 0 Unit_2603_e_onoff_2200drycorpse_02_name 탁기의 시체 189780 0 Unit_2603_ME_Moran_0001_name 분노한 광불목 189781 0 Unit_2603_ME_Guard_0007_name 새벽나무 파수꾼 189782 0 Unit_2603_ME_Guard_0007_1_name 새벽나무 파수꾼 189783 0 Unit_2603_ME_SaMyoJeong_0011_name 환야숲 사묘정, 목괴 189784 0 Unit_2603_ME_SaMyoJeong_0011_1_name 환야숲 사묘정, 목괴 189785 0 Unit_2006_ME_BelliedFrog_0016_name 화난 환야 개구리검사 189786 0 Unit_2024_MH_Master_0001_name 박치기의 달인 마빡이권사 189787 0 Unit_2045_MH_Practitioner_0008_name 광인 솔광암살자 189788 0 Unit_2045_MH_Practitioner_0010_name 광인 삼광암살자 189789 0 Unit_2045_MH_Practitioner_0009_name 광인 팔광암살자 189790 0 Unit_2030_MH_Madman_0006_name 광인 왕대광역사 189791 0 Unit_2030_MH_Madman_0007_name 왕대광의 부하역사 189792 0 Unit_2030_MH_Madman_0008_name 왕대광의 부하역사 189793 0 Unit_2036_MH_Madman_0009_name 광인기공사 189795 0 Unit_2730_ME_BelliedFrog_0058_name 환야 개구리린검사 189796 0 Unit_2603_ME_SaMyoJeong_0011_2_name 환야숲 사묘정, 목괴 189797 0 Unit_2603_ME_SaMyoJeong_0011_3_name 환야숲 사묘정, 목괴 189798 0 Unit_3080_CH_JinSoA_0005_name 보물사냥꾼 진소아 189800 0 Unit_3080_e_onoff_stonecoffin_01_name 무영단의 석관 189801 0 Unit_3080_e_onoff_stonecoffin_02_name 무영단의 석관 189802 0 Unit_3080_e_onoff_stonecoffin_03_name 무영단의 석관 189803 0 Unit_3080_e_onoff_stonecoffin_04_name 무영단의 석관 189804 0 Unit_3080_MH_MuYeongDan_0019_name 무영단 적사조장 적오 189805 0 Unit_5240_CampFire_SnowTown_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189806 0 Unit_5240_CampFire_SnowTown2_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189821 0 Unit_5240_e_chest_5240RoulettleA_01_name 돌림판 189822 0 Unit_5240_Guide_e284_name 백청파 본산으로 이동 189824 0 Unit_5240_CH_CT_SinRyoung_0020_name 잡화상인 안배루 189825 0 Unit_5240_CH_CT_ChulMooBang_0015_name 무기상인 나오병 189826 0 Unit_5240_CH_CT_SinRyoung_0021_name 물류관리인 예이수 189827 0 Unit_5240_CH_CT_Gather_Digger_0008_name 약초방 심마니 이향초 189828 0 Unit_5240_CH_CT_Gather_Farmer_0008_name 풍년회 농부 농엽 189829 0 Unit_5240_CH_CT_Gather_Fisherman_0007_name 대어방 어부 낙시왕 189830 0 Unit_5240_CH_CT_Gather_Hunter_0008_name 수렵단 사냥꾼 이창 189831 0 Unit_5240_CH_CT_Gather_Miner_0008_name 채굴단 광부 장광석 189832 0 Unit_5240_CH_CT_Gather_Gemcolletor_0008_name 석공방 석재 수집가 석수정 189833 0 Unit_5240_CH_CT_Gather_Lumberjack_0008_name 벌목단 나무꾼 한그루 189834 0 Unit_5240_CH_CT_Produce_Blacksmith_0008_name 철무방 대장장이 대연 189835 0 Unit_5240_CH_CT_Produce_Shaman_0007_name 성군당 무당 강무 189836 0 Unit_5240_CH_CT_Produce_GemMaker_0008_name 태상문 보패 조각가 목연 189837 0 Unit_5240_CH_CT_Produce_AccMaker_0008_name 만금당 세공사 전보석 189838 0 Unit_5240_CH_CT_Produce_PotionMaker_0007_name 약왕원 약제사 조은약 189839 0 Unit_5240_CH_CT_Produce_Cook_0007_name 일미문 요리사 건강식 189840 0 Unit_5240_CH_CT_Produce_ChinaMaker_0006_name 도기방 공예가 나도예 189841 0 Unit_5240_CH_CT_SinRyong_0136_name 백청영웅패 교환원 선기원 189842 0 Unit_5240_CH_CT_SubFactionCostume_0016_name 의복상인 비단설 189843 0 Unit_5240_CH_Duel_coinshop_003_0001_name 선두 교환원 신룡공상 특사 189844 0 Unit_5911_e_Chest_5911hartA_01_name 하트 충전 장치 189849 0 Unit_5276_e_chest_iceprison_01_e282_name 설녀의 얼음 189850 0 Unit_5276_Foot_1_e282_name 환영의 방 189851 0 Unit_5276_CE_CT_SeolOkGungBoss_0001_e282_name 얼음 주술의 핵 189852 0 Unit_5276_e_button_questionarybox_01_s837_name 의문의 상자 189853 0 Unit_5276_Guide_e283_name 모험가의 야영지로 이동 189854 0 Unit_5276_ME_CT_SnowLady_0003_e282_name 눈꽃 설녀 189856 0 Unit_5276_ME_CT_SnowWoman_0004_s840_name 얼음굴 설녀 189857 0 Unit_5276_ME_CT_SnowWoman_0004_s840_1_name 얼음굴 설녀 189861 0 Unit_5901_AirDash_Sulokgung_01A_name 비탄의 설옥궁 용맥 189862 0 Unit_5901_AirDash_Sulokgung_02A_name 비탄의 설옥궁 용맥 189863 0 Unit_5901_AirDash_Sulokgung_03A_name 비탄의 설옥궁 용맥 189864 0 Unit_5904_AirDash_Sulokgung_01A_1_name 비탄의 설옥궁 용맥 189865 0 Unit_5904_AirDash_Sulokgung_02A_1_name 비탄의 설옥궁 용맥 189866 0 Unit_5904_AirDash_Sulokgung_03A_1_name 비탄의 설옥궁 용맥 189867 0 Unit_5903_e_Chest_5903hartA_01_name 하트 충전 장치 189868 0 Unit_5903_e_Chest_5903hartA_02_name 하트 충전 장치 189869 0 Unit_5904_e_Chest_5904hartA_01_name 하트 충전 장치 189870 0 Unit_5905_e_Chest_5905hartA_01_name 하트 충전 장치 189871 0 Unit_5913_e_Chest_5913hartA_01_name 하트 충전 장치 189876 0 Unit_5903_MH_C3_SeolOkGung_0001_s300_name 경비대 189877 0 Unit_5903_MH_C3_SeolOkGung_0001_s300_1_name 경비대 189882 0 Unit_5903_mh_c3_seolokgung_0009_s471_name 설옥궁 간부 처치 189883 0 Unit_5143_MH_CT_UnGaek_0001_s731_name 운객 살수단 189884 0 Unit_5143_MH_CT_UnGaek_0001_s731_1_name 운객 살수단 189888 0 Unit_5142_Guide_e275_name 경회루로 이동 189889 0 Unit_5142_Guide_e280_name 교태전으로 이동 189890 0 Unit_5142_Guide_e281_name 백림사로 이동 189893 0 Unit_5139_MH_CT_JeGukGun_0506_s734_name 제국군 인형 189894 0 Unit_5139_MH_CT_JeGukGun_0506_s734_1_name 제국군 인형 189895 0 Unit_5139_MH_CT_JeGukGun_0506_s734_2_name 제국군 인형 189896 0 Unit_5139_MH_CT_JeGukGun_0506_s734_3_name 제국군 인형 189899 0 Unit_5147_footswitch_01_e273_name 신혜원 189900 0 Unit_5147_Guide_e273_name 상류동으로 이동 189901 0 Unit_5137_Guide_e275_name 경회루로 이동 189903 0 Unit_2440_campfire_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189904 0 Unit_2440_campfire_2_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189905 0 Unit_2440_campfire_HangariBoss_name 도끼파 왕초 휘비고 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189906 0 Unit_2440_campfire_Amheukryoung_name 흑룡채 본거지 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 189933 0 Unit_2420_CH_Merchant_0005_S419_name 신룡공상 마전표(경공 퀘스트) 189934 0 Unit_2420_GurAmGul_name 거암굴 189935 0 Unit_2420_MangJaGul_name 망자굴 189936 0 Unit_2440_HeAn_Dun_name 해안동굴 189937 0 Unit_2440_SongAmGul_Dun_name 송암굴 189938 0 Unit_2440_SongAmGul_Dun_E315_name 송암굴(에픽) 189939 0 Unit_2440_HeAn_Dun_E317_name 해안동굴(에픽) 189940 0 Unit_2420_GurAmGul_E495_name 거암굴(에픽) 189941 0 Unit_2440_HeAn_Dun_S392_name 해안동굴 189942 0 Unit_2440_HeAn_Dun_S465_name 해안동굴 189943 0 Unit_2440_HeAn_Dun_S466(1)_name 해안동굴 189944 0 Unit_2440_HeAn_Dun_S466(2)_name 해안동굴 189945 0 Unit_2440_SongAmGul_Dun_S450(1)_name 송암굴 189946 0 Unit_2440_SongAmGul_Dun_S450(2)_name 송암굴 189947 0 Unit_2440_SongAmGul_Dun_S454_name 송암굴 189948 0 Unit_2420_MangJaGul_S409_name 망자굴 189949 0 Unit_2420_GurAmGul_S399_name 거암굴 189950 0 Unit_2420_GurAmGul_S405_name 거암굴 189951 0 Unit_2420_GurAmGul_S485(1)_name 거암굴 189952 0 Unit_2420_GurAmGul_S485(2)_name 거암굴 189953 0 Unit_2420_GurAmGul_E495(1-1)_name 거암굴(에픽) 189954 0 Unit_2420_GurAmGul_E495(1-2)_name 거암굴(에픽) 189955 0 Unit_2420_GurAmGul_E495(1-3)_name 거암굴(에픽) 189956 0 Unit_2420_MangJaGul_E495_name 검귀옥 189957 0 Unit_2420_e_onoff_big_01_name 봉인 부적 189958 0 Unit_2440_e_onoff_goldpot_01_name 금항주 189959 0 Unit_2440_e_onoff_amsuk_05_name 암석 분포지 189960 0 Unit_2440_e_onoff_goodmush_01_name 질 좋은 버섯 189961 0 Unit_2440_e_onoff_jangsung_01_name 목장승 189962 0 Unit_2440_e_onoff_mushroompot_01_name 버섯주 항아리 189963 0 Unit_2440_e_onoff_straw_01_name 송진 대롱 189964 0 Unit_2420_e_airdash_chung_01_a_name 충각단 남해함대 지부로 통하는 용맥 189965 0 Unit_2420_e_onoff_chpigeon_01_name 충각단 전서구 189966 0 Unit_2440_e_airdash_songamdo_01_b_name 수련골로 통하는 용맥 189967 0 Unit_2420_e_onoff_herb_01_name 수련초 189968 0 Unit_2440_e_onoff_book_01_name 도공서: 항아리 빚기 189969 0 Unit_2440_e_onoff_goodmush_01_1_name 질 좋은 버섯 189970 0 Unit_2420_e_destroy_chunggakdrum_01_name 충각단 북 189971 0 Unit_2420_e_destroy_chunggakdrum_01_1_name 충각단 북 189972 0 Unit_2420_e_destroy_chunggakdrum_01_2_name 충각단 북 189973 0 Unit_2420_e_onoff_shakebrush_01_name 흔들리는 나무덤불 189974 0 Unit_2420_e_destroy_rock_01_name 바위 189975 0 Unit_2420_e_onoff_tower_01_name 쌓이다 만 돌탑 189976 0 Unit_2420_e_onoff_tower_03_name 쌓이다 만 돌탑 189977 0 Unit_2420_e_onoff_tower_02_name 쌓이다 만 돌탑 189978 0 Unit_2420_guide_E319_name 충각단 남해함대지부로 이동 189979 0 Unit_2440_CH_SinRyong_0008_name 잡화상인 화개장 189980 0 Unit_2420_CH_Merchant_0010_name 무기상인 김제련 189981 0 Unit_2440_CH_SinRyong_0016_name 잡화상인 천원만 189982 0 Unit_2420_CH_Manager_0009_name 물류관리인 석두 189983 0 Unit_2420_CH_Merchant_0005_name 잡화상인 마전표 189984 0 Unit_2420_CH_CT_Chef_0004_name 사랑의 요리사 흑설탕 189985 0 Unit_2420_holymineral_01_name 성물 189986 0 Unit_2420_holymineral_02_name 성물 189987 0 Unit_2420_holymineral_03_name 성물 189988 0 Unit_2420_holymineral_04_name 성물 189989 0 Unit_2420_herbwater_01_name 약수 189990 0 Unit_2420_herbwater_02_name 약수 189991 0 Unit_2420_herbwater_03_name 약수 189992 0 Unit_2420_herbwater_04_name 약수 189993 0 Unit_2440_holymineral_01_name 성물 189994 0 Unit_2440_holymineral_02_name 성물 189995 0 Unit_2440_holymineral_03_name 성물 189996 0 Unit_2440_holymineral_04_name 성물 189997 0 Unit_2440_holymineral_05_name 성물 189998 0 Unit_2440_herbwater_01_name 약수 189999 0 Unit_2440_herbwater_02_name 약수 190000 0 Unit_2440_herbwater_03_name 약수 190001 0 Unit_2440_herbwater_04_name 약수 190002 0 Unit_2440_herbwater_05_name 약수 190003 0 Unit_2000_link_SuRyenGol_name 수련골 지도 보기 190004 0 Unit_2000_link_SongRimSa_1_name 송림사 지도 보기 190005 0 Unit_2000_link_ChungGakJiBu_name 충각단지부 지도 보기 190006 0 Unit_2440_ME_PotAxPartyLeader_001_name 도끼파 왕초 190007 0 Unit_2440_Mob_JinM_Bandit_Member_Sht_Q_001_name 흑룡채 순찰조장 우마애 190008 0 Unit_2420_ME_RockMonster_001_name 풍암괴 출몰지 190009 0 Unit_2420_Mob_Hmn_2LegR_MLnd_Specter_DeadSwordMan_001_name 삿갓 녹포검귀 출몰지 190010 0 Unit_2420_Mob_JinM_Practitioner_Crazy_Swd_001_name 광인검사 주둔지 190011 0 Unit_2420_mob_jinm_practitioner_crazy_swd_q_001_name 남해함대 수련생 수련지 190012 0 Unit_2440_ME_Noctiluca_0002_name 나무 야광충 서식지 190013 0 Unit_2440_Mob_4LegR_MLnd_Spctr_GrassBeast_Green_003_name 톱니 초원발발이 출몰지 190014 0 Unit_2440_Mob_Etc_MLnd_Beast_Crab_Hermit_002_name 모래소라 서식지 190015 0 Unit_2440_Mob_Etc_MLnd_Spctr_GeneralWorld_001_name 천하대장군 출몰지 190016 0 Unit_2440_Mob_Etc_Mset_Spctr_Mushroom_Snake_001_name 붉은 뱀버섯 서식지 190017 0 Unit_2440_Mob_JinM_Bandit_Member_Axe_001_name 흑룡채 순찰조 주둔지 190018 0 Unit_2440_Mob_JinM_Bandit_Member_Sht_001_name 흑룡채 사냥꾼 출몰지 190019 0 Unit_2420_ME_RockMonster_001_1_name 풍암괴 출몰지 190020 0 Unit_2420_Mob_Hmn_2LegR_MLnd_Specter_DeadSwordMan_001_1_name 삿갓 녹포검귀 출몰지 190021 0 Unit_2440_ME_Noctiluca_0002_1_name 나무 야광충 서식지 190022 0 Unit_2440_Mob_4LegR_MLnd_Spctr_GrassBeast_Green_003_1_name 톱니 초원발발이 출몰지 190023 0 Unit_2440_Mob_Etc_MLnd_Spctr_GeneralWorld_001_1_name 천하대장군 출몰지 190024 0 Unit_2440_Mob_Etc_Mset_Spctr_Mushroom_Snake_001_1_name 붉은 뱀버섯 서식지 190025 0 Unit_2440_Mob_JinM_Bandit_Member_Sht_001_1_name 흑룡채 사냥꾼 출몰지 190026 0 Unit_2440_Mob_JinM_Bandit_Member_Sht_001_2_name 흑룡채 사냥꾼 주둔지 190027 0 Unit_2440_Mob_JinM_Bandit_Member_Axe_001_1_name 흑룡채 순찰조 주둔지 190028 0 Unit_2440_ME_Noctiluca_0002_2_name 나무 야광충 서식지 190029 0 Unit_2440_ME_PotAxPartyB_002_2_name 항아리 도적단 주둔지 190030 0 Unit_2440_ME_PotAxPartyB_002_3_name 항아리 도적단 주둔지 190031 0 Unit_2440_ME_PotAxPartyB_002_name 항아리 도적단 주둔지 190032 0 Unit_2440_ME_PotAxPartyB_002_1_name 항아리 도적단 주둔지 190033 0 Unit_2440_Mob_Etc_Mset_Spctr_Mushroom_Snake_001_2_name 붉은 뱀버섯 서식지 190034 0 Unit_2440_Mob_2Leg_MLnd_Spctr_Mushroom_Walker_002_name 우산 광대버섯 서식지 190035 0 Unit_2440_Mob_2Leg_MLnd_Spctr_Mushroom_Walker_002_1_name 우산 광대버섯 서식지 190036 0 Unit_2420_mob_hmn_2legr_mlnd_spctr_deadswordman_q_001_name 남해함대 훈련생 수련지 190037 0 Unit_2440_mh_bandit_0010_name 흑룡채 도살꾼 출몰지 190038 0 Unit_2440_mh_bandit_0010_1_name 흑룡채 도살꾼 출몰지 190039 0 Unit_2440_E_ME_PotAxPartyB_002_name 항아리 도적단 주둔지(에픽) 190040 0 Unit_2440_E_ME_PotAxPartyB_002_1_name 항아리 도적단 주둔지(에픽) 190041 0 Unit_2440_E_ME_PotAxPartyB_002_2_name 항아리 도적단 주둔지(에픽) 190042 0 Unit_2440_E_ME_PotAxPartyB_002_3_name 항아리 도적단 주둔지(에픽) 190043 0 Unit_2420_MH_ChungGak_0092_name 남해함대 척후병 190044 0 Unit_2420_MH_ChungGak_0090_name 남해함대 순찰병 190045 0 Unit_2420_MH_ChungGak_0092_1_name 남해함대 척후병 190046 0 Unit_2420_MH_ChungGak_0092_2_name 남해함대 척후병 190047 0 Unit_2420_MH_ChungGak_0092_3_name 남해함대 척후병 190048 0 Unit_2420_MH_ChungGak_0090_1_name 남해함대 순찰병 190049 0 Unit_2420_MH_ChungGak_0090_2_name 남해함대 순찰병 190050 0 Unit_2420_MH_ChungGak_0090_3_name 남해함대 순찰병 190051 0 Unit_2420_CH_JaKyungDan_name 자경단 190052 0 Unit_2420_MH_ChungGak_name 충각단 190053 0 Unit_2420_MH_ChungGak_1_name 충각단 190054 0 Unit_2420_MH_ChungGak_2_name 충각단 190055 0 Unit_2420_MH_ChungGak_3_name 충각단 190056 0 Unit_2420_mh_chunggak_0100_name 남해함대 작전병 주둔지 190057 0 Unit_2440_ME_PotAxPartyLeader_001_1_name 도끼파 왕초 190061 0 Unit_2612_e_door_byjaildoor01_name 흑룡채 감옥문 190062 0 Unit_2612_KKoBong_Finish_name 호위 완료 풋스위치 190063 0 Unit_2612_mh_bandit_0020_name 흑룡채 간수 190064 0 Unit_2612_mh_nokrimdo_0055_name 호위 완료 풋스위치 190065 0 Unit_2450_campfire_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190079 0 Unit_2450_e_onoff_sorapot_01_name 가마솥 190080 0 Unit_2450_guide_E316_name 송림사 남서쪽으로 이동 190081 0 Unit_2450_guide_E493_name 항아리단 산채로 이동 190082 0 Unit_2450_guide_E317_name 해안동굴로 이동 190083 0 Unit_2450_guide_E318_name 거암객점으로 이동 190084 0 Unit_2450_Ctzn_JinM_SongRimSa_Wepn_001_name 무기상인 이무기 190085 0 Unit_2450_Ctzn_LynM_SongRimSa_Misc_001_name 잡화상인 노점방 190086 0 Unit_2450_Ctzn_JinM_SongRimSa_Cook_001_name 음식상인 주지림 190087 0 Unit_2450_CH_MerchantCostume_003_name 의복상인 모용선 190088 0 Unit_2450_CH_Distribution_0002_name 물류관리인 팔휘연 190089 0 Unit_2450_CH_CT_Chef_0004_name 사랑의 요리사 흑설탕 190090 0 Unit_5029_CH_CT_NokLimDo_0011_name 소양상 190092 0 Unit_5029_Guide_e266_2_name 풍년부락 집무실로 이동 190096 0 Unit_5029_e_Chest_soyeonhwabox_01_e266_name 보물상자 190097 0 Unit_5029_AirDash_GreatPlain_03A_name 별채로 올라가는 용맥 190098 0 Unit_5029_AirDash_GreatPlain_03A_e266_name 별채로 올라가는 용맥 190099 0 Unit_5029_MH_CT_Mokujin_0087_name 190100 0 Unit_5029_MH_CT_MokuJin_0093_e266_name 목각인형 190101 0 Unit_223_1_CH_HongSukKeun_0001_name 사부 홍석근 190102 0 Unit_224_3_CH_YungMook_0001_name 대사형 영묵 190103 0 Unit_225_1_CH_YungMook_0001_name 대사형 영묵 190104 0 Unit_221_1_CH_JinYoung_0001_name 셋째 사저 진영 190105 0 Unit_221_7_CH_GilHong_0003_name 넷째 사형 길홍 190106 0 Unit_221_10_CH_YungMook_0001_name 대사형 영묵 190107 0 Unit_221_11_CH_MuSung_0001_name 둘째 사형 무성 190108 0 Unit_222_4_CH_JinYoung_0001_name 셋째 사저 진영 190109 0 Unit_221_4_CH_JinYoung_0001_name 셋째 사저 진영 190110 0 Unit_221_9_CH_MuSung_0001_name 둘째 사형 무성 190111 0 Unit_221_11_CH_YungMook_0001_name 대사형 영묵 190112 0 Unit_222_1_CH_JinYoung_0001_name 셋째 사저 진영 190113 0 Unit_222_4_CH_HongSukKeun_0001_name 사부 홍석근 190114 0 Unit_223_2_CH_HongSukKeun_0001_name 사부 홍석근 190115 0 Unit_223_3_CH_HongSukKeun_0001_name 사부 홍석근 190116 0 Unit_224_1_CH_YungMook_0001_name 대사형 영묵 190117 0 Unit_227_1_CH_YungMook_0001_name 대사형 영묵 190118 0 Unit_243_2_Startzone_renew_jinseryun_name 숙소로 이동 190119 0 Unit_1107_CE_Summoned_0004_name 아기 냥이 190120 0 Unit_1107_CE_Summoned_0003_name 마른 냥이 190121 0 Unit_1107_CE_Summoned_0002_name 덩치 냥이 190122 0 Unit_1107_CE_Summoned_0001_name 보통 냥이 190123 0 Unit_223_3_CH_HongSukKeun_0001_1_name 사부 홍석근 190124 0 Unit_223_3_CH_HongSukKeun_0001_2_name 사부 홍석근 190125 0 Unit_1107_ce_summoned_0005_name 보통 냥이 190126 0 Unit_1200_CH_CT_JaKyungDan_0023_name 곽칠 190127 0 Unit_1201_CH_CT_Dummy_0012_name 큰절하기용 투명NPC 190130 0 Unit_1130_camp_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190131 0 Unit_227_7_CH_MuSung_0001_name 둘째 사형 무성 190132 0 Unit_1130_foot_1_name 동굴 밖으로 이동 190133 0 Unit_1130_SuRiDoGu_name 수리도구 사용 190134 0 Unit_227_3_MH_MokuJin_0002_2_name 동굴 목각인형 190135 0 Unit_227_MH_MuSung_0001_name 복면 괴한 190136 0 Unit_222_3_e_onoff_stfire_re_01_name 아궁이 190137 0 Unit_222_3_e_onoff_stfirewood_re_01_name 장작 190138 0 Unit_221_2_e_onoff_uniformbox_re_01_name 도복 190139 0 Unit_223_5_e_onoff_bookshelf_re_01_name 책장 190140 0 Unit_221_6_CH_GilHong_0003_name 넷째 사형 길홍 깨우기 190141 0 Unit_2000_start_zone_dun_name 시험의 동굴 190142 0 Unit_1130_foot_1_1_name 동굴 밖으로 이동 190143 0 Unit_1107_startzone_renew_minstrel_name 안채 밖으로 이동 190144 0 Unit_1201_e_chest_foodtable1_01_name 홍문파 차례상 190145 0 Unit_1250_footswitch_01_e288_name 별채 밖 190146 0 Unit_1250_footswitch_02_e288_name 안채 190147 0 Unit_248_3_ME_HeukUnGoi_0001_name 소환귀 190148 0 Unit_4555_airDash_SukHuiDongGul_01_a_name 석괴굴 용맥 190151 0 Unit_3078_e_onoff_shamanaltar_01_name 대무녀의 제단 190152 0 Unit_3078_e_onoff_sealedrock_01_name 봉인석 190153 0 Unit_3078_ME_Hades_0002_name 명계의 수문장 190154 0 Unit_3078_ME_ThunderDrum_0001_name 서낭당 천둥귀 190155 0 Unit_2300_firecamp_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190156 0 Unit_2300_campfire_julbukgiji_name 절벽기지 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190157 0 Unit_2300_campfire_julbukgiji_1_name 마물굴 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190158 0 Unit_2300_campfire_julbukgiji_1_1_name 귀염꼬리 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190172 0 Unit_2300_CE_DokChoGeoSa_0002_name 독초거사 190173 0 Unit_2300_CH_Merchant_0004_S425_name 신룡공상 이호리(경공) 190174 0 Unit_2300_CH_CT_Dinos_0001_name 은둔고수 김삿갓 190175 0 Unit_2300_CH_CT_Dinos_0002_name 명장 김감독 190176 0 Unit_2300_GiYunDongGul_name 용맥동굴 190177 0 Unit_2300_JulBukDongGul_name 절벽암굴 190178 0 Unit_2300_SuRyun_Dun_name 수련동 190179 0 Unit_2300_PokPoSuDongGul_Dun_name 마물굴 190180 0 Unit_2300_NokMyungHoSu_Dun_name 녹명호수 동굴 190181 0 Unit_2300_NokMyungHoSu_Dun_E492_name 녹명호수 동굴(에픽) 190182 0 Unit_2300_SuRyun_Dun_E313_name 수련동(에픽) 190183 0 Unit_2300_PokPoSuDongGul_Dun_E496_name 수련동(에픽) 190184 0 Unit_2300_GiYunDongGul_E494_name 용맥동굴(에픽) 190185 0 Unit_2300_PokPoSuDongGul_Dun_S425(1)_name 마물굴 190186 0 Unit_2300_PokPoSuDongGul_Dun_S425(2)_name 마물굴 190187 0 Unit_2300_NokMyungHoSu_Dun_S430(1)_name 녹명호수 동굴 190188 0 Unit_2300_NokMyungHoSu_Dun_S430(2)_name 녹명호수 동굴 190189 0 Unit_2300_NokMyungHoSu_Dun_S487_name 녹명호수 동굴 190190 0 Unit_2300_JulBukDongGul_S384(1)_name 절벽암굴 190191 0 Unit_2300_JulBukDongGul_S384(2)_name 절벽암굴 190192 0 Unit_2300_JulBukDongGul_S440_name 절벽암굴 190193 0 Unit_2300_JulBukDongGul_S442_name 절벽암굴 190194 0 Unit_2300_PokPoSuDongGul_Dun_s445_name 마물굴 190195 0 Unit_2300_JulBukDongGul_S387_name 절벽암굴 190196 0 Unit_2300_e_onoff_corpse_01_name 자경단원의 시체 190197 0 Unit_2300_e_destroy_aroma_01_name 향나무 190198 0 Unit_2300_e_onoff_fragrant_01_name 향초 190199 0 Unit_2300_e_onoff_mushroom_01_name 독초버섯 190200 0 Unit_2300_e_onoff_mushroom_01_1_name 독초버섯 190201 0 Unit_2300_e_destroy_aroma_01_1_name 향나무 190202 0 Unit_2300_e_destroy_aroma_01_2_name 향나무 190203 0 Unit_2300_e_destroy_aroma_01_3_name 향나무 190204 0 Unit_2300_e_airdash_giyeon_02_b_name 기연절벽 위로 통하는 용맥 190205 0 Unit_2300_e_airdash_giyeon_04_b_name 절벽기지 입구로 통하는 용맥 190206 0 Unit_2300_e_airdash_giyeon_03_b_name 기연절벽 위로 통하는 용맥 190207 0 Unit_2300_e_onoff_fragrant_01_1_name 향초 190208 0 Unit_2300_e_onoff_fragrant_01_2_name 향초 190209 0 Unit_2300_e_onoff_fragrant_01_3_name 향초 190210 0 Unit_2300_zone_NokMyungCHN2_KangSi_name Emerald Village Entrance 190211 0 Unit_2704_e_airdash_songamdo_01_a_name 송암도로 통하는 용맥 190212 0 Unit_2300_e_airdash_giyeon_06_b_name 은거노인에게 이동하는 첫 번째 용맥 190213 0 Unit_2300_e_airdash_giyeon_07_a_name 은거노인에게 이동하는 두 번째 용맥 190214 0 Unit_2300_e_airdash_giyeon_03_a_name 절벽기지 위로 통하는 용맥 190215 0 Unit_2300_e_airdash_giyeon_01_b_name 기연절벽 위로 통하는 용맥 190216 0 Unit_2300_airdash_E313(11)_name 용맥타기 190217 0 Unit_2300_airdash_E313_9(10)_name 용맥타기 190218 0 Unit_2300_airdash_E313(9)_name 용맥타기 190219 0 Unit_2300_e_airdash_giyeon_09_a_name 용맥동굴로 통하는 용맥 190220 0 Unit_2300_e_airdash_giyeon_08_a_name 부유석으로 통하는 용맥 190221 0 Unit_2300_guide_E315_name 송암도로 이동 190222 0 Unit_2300_CH_Merchant_0004_name 잡화상인 이호리 190223 0 Unit_2300_CH_Merchant_0009_name 무기상인 최담금 190224 0 Unit_2300_holymineral_01_name 성물 190225 0 Unit_2300_holymineral_02_name 성물 190226 0 Unit_2300_holymineral_03_name 성물 190227 0 Unit_2300_holymineral_04_name 성물 190228 0 Unit_2300_holymineral_05_name 성물 190229 0 Unit_2300_herbwater_01_name 약수 190230 0 Unit_2300_herbwater_02_name 약수 190231 0 Unit_2300_herbwater_03_name 약수 190232 0 Unit_2300_herbwater_04_name 약수 190233 0 Unit_2300_herbwater_05_name 약수 190234 0 Unit_2000_link_SongAmDo_name 송암도 지도 보기 190235 0 Unit_2000_link_HuekUmmRim_2_name 흑음림 지도 보기 190236 0 Unit_2000_link_Nokmyeong_1_name Emerald Village Map 190237 0 Unit_2300_ME_BelliedFrog_002_name 수련계곡 개구리 서식지 190238 0 Unit_2300_ME_BelliedFrog_002_1_name 절벽 무당 개구리 서식지 190239 0 Unit_2300_ME_BelliedFrog_002_2_name 절벽 무당 개구리 서식지 190240 0 Unit_2300_ME_Deer_0001_name 사슴 서식지 190241 0 Unit_2300_ME_Deer_0001_1_name 사슴 서식지 190242 0 Unit_2300_ME_Deer_0001_2_name 사슴 서식지 190243 0 Unit_2300_ME_Mushroom_002_name 그늘버섯 서식지 190244 0 Unit_2300_ME_Mushroom_002_1_name 그늘버섯 서식지 190245 0 Unit_2300_ME_Mushroom_002_2_name 그늘버섯 서식지 190246 0 Unit_2300_Mob_4LegR_MLnd_Beast_PungJer_001_name 골짜기 큰뿔산양 서식지 190247 0 Unit_2300_Mob_4LegR_MLnd_Beast_PungJer_001_1_name 골짜기 큰뿔산양 서식지 190248 0 Unit_2300_ME_KingFrog_003_1_name 절벽 수염 개구리 서식지 190249 0 Unit_2300_ME_KingFrog_003_name 절벽 수염 개구리 서식지 190250 0 Unit_2300_MH_Trainee_0001_name 수행자 190251 0 Unit_2300_ME_SaMyoJeong_0015_name 절벽 사묘정 190252 0 Unit_2300_MH_Trainee_0001_1_name 수행자 190253 0 Unit_2300_MH_Trainee_0001_2_name 수행자 190254 0 Unit_2300_MH_Trainee_0001_3_name 수행자 190255 0 Unit_2300_ME_SaMyoJeong_0015_1_name 절벽 사묘정 190256 0 Unit_2300_ME_BelliedFrog_002_3_name 절벽 무당 개구리 서식지 190257 0 Unit_2300_ME_BelliedFrog_002_4_name 절벽 무당 개구리 서식지 190261 0 Unit_5251_Guide_e277_name 백림사로 이동 190262 0 Unit_5250_CH_CT_Monk_0002_s807_name 정예 무승 190265 0 Unit_2350_e_footswitch_309_1_finish_name 수련동 끝으로 이동 190267 0 Unit_3069_e_onfoff_cleanmachine_01_name 생명 정화 장치 190268 0 Unit_3069_e_onfoff_cyclemachine_01_name 생명 순환 장치 190269 0 Unit_3069_e_onfoff_treeroot_01_name 천 년된 나무 뿌리 190270 0 Unit_3069_e_onfoff_treeroot_02_name 천 년된 나무 뿌리 190271 0 Unit_3069_e_onfoff_treeroot_03_name 천 년된 나무 뿌리 190272 0 Unit_3069_e_onfoff_treeroot_04_name 천 년된 나무 뿌리 190273 0 Unit_3069_e_onfoff_treeroot_05_name 천 년된 나무 뿌리 190274 0 Unit_3069_ME_HweRang_0001_name 오염된 회랑족 190280 0 Unit_4000_+link_AnGaeSup_name 안개숲 지도 보기 190281 0 Unit_4000_+link_NeukDaeGuReung_name 늑대구릉 지도 보기 190282 0 Unit_4000_+link_DwaeJiNongJang_name 돼지농장 지도 보기 190283 0 Unit_4000_+link_GwiDoSi_name 귀도시 지도 보기 190284 0 Unit_4000_+link_WolHo_name 반달호수 지도 보기 190285 0 Unit_4000_+link_DwaeJiNongJang_1_name 충각단 동해함대지부 지도 보기 190286 0 Unit_4000_+link_GwiDoSi_1_name 강시무덤 지도 보기 190287 0 Unit_4000_+link_AnGaeSup_1_name 영린촌 지도 보기 190289 0 Unit_5151_footswitch_01_e275_name 태사전 정원 190290 0 Unit_5151_footswitch_02_e275_name 태사전 190291 0 Unit_5151_Guide_e275_name 뇌옥 입구로 이동 190292 0 Unit_5097_e_Chest_5097hartA_01_name 하트 충전 장치 190294 0 Unit_3024_ME_MudSoldier_012_name 묘지 친위대장 190295 0 Unit_3013_CampFire_GrimjaSupkeuk+_name 그림자의 습격 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190314 0 Unit_3014_CH_YeHaRang_0003+_name 토문객잔 주인 예하랑 190318 0 Unit_3016_CH_IlMiMun_0003_G+_name 일미문 수석주방장 고돈(가젯) 190319 0 Unit_3016_CH_ToMun_012_G+_name 토문객잔 여급 목초아(가젯) 190326 0 Unit_3016_e_onoff_soyeonout_01+_name 소연화의 방 190327 0 Unit_3014_e_onoff_billpaper_01+_name 술값 계산서 190328 0 Unit_3016_e_onoff_goldenbell_01+_name 황금종 190329 0 Unit_3016_e_onoff_thiefcorpse_01+_name 좀도둑의 시체 190348 0 Unit_3014_CH_YeHaRang_0003-_name 토문객잔 주인 예하랑 190352 0 Unit_3016_CH_IlMiMun_0003_G-_name 일미문 수석주방장 고돈(가젯) 190353 0 Unit_3016_CH_ToMun_012_G-_name 토문객잔 여급 목초아(가젯) 190355 0 Unit_3016_e_onoff_soyeonout_01-_name 소연화의 방 190356 0 Unit_3014_e_onoff_billpaper_01-_name 술값 계산서 190357 0 Unit_3016_e_onoff_goldenbell_01-_name 황금종 190358 0 Unit_3016_e_onoff_thiefcorpse_01-_name 좀도둑의 시체 190359 0 Unit_3016_CH_Produce_Cook_0002_name 일미문 요리사 안미숙 190360 0 Unit_3045_CampFire_GrimjaSupkeuk_name 그림자의 습격 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190361 0 Unit_3045_CH_ToMunGaekJan_0001_name 토문객잔 봉화꾼 불부처 190362 0 Unit_3045_CH_ToMun_013_name 예하랑의 비서 서가복 190363 0 Unit_3045_e_onoff_beacon_02_name 토문객잔 제일 봉화 190364 0 Unit_3045_e_onoff_beacon_03_name 토문객잔 제일 봉화 190365 0 Unit_3045_e_onoff_beacon_01_name 토문객잔 제일 봉화 190366 0 Unit_3045_e_onoff_beacon_03_1_name 잡화상인 노외상 190370 0 Unit_3016_e_footswitch_511_01_name 토문객잔 입구 190371 0 Unit_3016_CH_SinRyong_0029_1_name 잡화상인 노외상 190372 0 Unit_3085_CH_SinRyong_0037_name 물류관리인 자무원 190373 0 Unit_3016_camp_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190374 0 Unit_3013_CampFire_GrimjaSupkeuk_name 그림자의 습격 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190397 0 Unit_3014_CH_YeHaRang_0003_name 토문객잔 주인 예하랑 190401 0 Unit_3016_CH_IlMiMun_0003_G_name 일미문 수석주방장 고돈(가젯) 190402 0 Unit_3016_CH_ToMun_012_G_name 토문객잔 여급 목초아(가젯) 190411 0 Unit_3016_e_onoff_soyeonout_01_name 소연화의 방 190412 0 Unit_3014_e_onoff_billpaper_01_name 술값 계산서 190413 0 Unit_3016_e_onoff_goldenbell_01_name 황금종 190414 0 Unit_3016_e_onoff_thiefcorpse_01_name 좀도둑의 시체 190415 0 Unit_3016_e_chest_3016RoulettleA_01_name 돌림판 190416 0 Unit_3016_Guide_E518_name 고요사막으로 이동 190417 0 Unit_3016_Guide_E519_name 망자의 나루터로 이동 190418 0 Unit_3016_Guide_E522_name 부랑자의 폐가로 이동 190419 0 Unit_3016_Guide_E529_name 독풍절벽으로 이동 190420 0 Unit_3016_CH_SubFactionCostume_0003_name 의복상인 궁나인 190421 0 Unit_3016_CH_SinRyong_0029_name 잡화상인 노외상 190422 0 Unit_3016_CH_Produce_AccMaker_0002_name 만금당 세공사 현정 190423 0 Unit_3016_CH_Produce_Shaman_0002_name 성군당 무당 한서 190424 0 Unit_3016_CH_Gather_Digger_0003_name 약초방 심마니 진유 190425 0 Unit_3016_CH_Gather_Hunter_0002_name 수렵단 사냥꾼 려주원 190426 0 Unit_3016_CH_Produce_Cook_0002_1_name 일미문 요리사 안미숙 190427 0 Unit_3016_CH_WeaponMaster_003_name 무기상인 도검진 190428 0 Unit_3016_CH_SinRyong_0037_name 물류관리인 자무원 190429 0 Unit_3016_CH_Gather_Farmer_0005_name 풍년회 농부 정도정 190430 0 Unit_3016_CH_Gather_Fisherman_0004_name 대어방 어부 낙휘 190431 0 Unit_3016_CH_Gather_Miner_0005_name 채굴단 광부 김광석 190432 0 Unit_3016_CH_Gather_Gemcolletor_0005_name 석공방 석재 수집가 홍아랑 190433 0 Unit_3016_CH_Gather_Lumberjack_0005_name 벌목단 나무꾼 이말석 190434 0 Unit_3016_CH_Produce_Blacksmith_0004_name 철무방 대장장이 철기현 190435 0 Unit_3016_CH_Produce_GemMaker_0004_name 태상문 보패 조각가 영월 190436 0 Unit_3016_CH_Produce_PotionMaker_0004_name 약왕원 약제사 노비담 190437 0 Unit_3016_CH_Produce_ChinaMaker_0003_name 도기방 공예가 기현 190438 0 Unit_3016_CH_DailyQuestShop_0003_name 사막대영웅패 교환원 수준 190439 0 Unit_3016_CH_Duel_coinshop_003_0001_name 선두 교환원 신룡공상 특사 190440 0 Unit_3016_CH_CT_Chef_0004_name 사랑의 요리사 흑설탕 190441 0 Unit_3000_campfire_7_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190442 0 Unit_3000_campfire_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190443 0 Unit_3000_campfire_1_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190444 0 Unit_3000_campfire_2_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190445 0 Unit_3000_campfire_3_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190446 0 Unit_3000_campfire_5_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190447 0 Unit_3000_campfire_6_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190448 0 Unit_3000_campfire_TakgiGul_name 탁기굴 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190492 0 Unit_3007_MH_Inspector_0001_name 운국 감찰대장 최진아 190493 0 Unit_3006_MH_HanSiRang_0001_name 운대륙군 장군 한시랑 190502 0 Unit_3000_holymineral_01_name 성물 190503 0 Unit_3000_holymineral_02_name 성물 190504 0 Unit_3000_holymineral_03_name 성물 190505 0 Unit_3000_holymineral_04_name 성물 190506 0 Unit_3000_holymineral_05_name 성물 190507 0 Unit_3000_holymineral_06_name 성물 190508 0 Unit_3000_herbwater_01_name 약수 190509 0 Unit_3000_herbwater_02_name 약수 190510 0 Unit_3000_herbwater_03_name 약수 190511 0 Unit_3000_herbwater_04_name 약수 190512 0 Unit_3000_herbwater_05_name 약수 190513 0 Unit_3000_herbwater_06_name 약수 190514 0 Unit_3000_Epic_HwanYoungCho_name 환영초 저장소(에픽) 190515 0 Unit_3000_Epic_SuoNangDangDG_name 서낭당 나무동굴(에픽) 190516 0 Unit_3000_Epic_SaDangZeeHa_name 사당의 지하(에픽) 190517 0 Unit_3000_SaDangZeeHa_S560_name 사당의 지하 190518 0 Unit_3000_epic_YeoGweGul_name 요괴굴 190519 0 Unit_3000_YeoGweGul_name 탁기굴 190520 0 Unit_3000_SuoNangDangDG_S569(1)_name 서낭당 나무동굴 190521 0 Unit_3000_SuoNangDangDG_S569(2)_name 서낭당 나무동굴 190522 0 Unit_3000_e_onoff_3000drycorpse_01_name 묵화가 피어나는 시체 190523 0 Unit_3000_e_onoff_3000drycorpse_02_name 묵화가 피어나는 시체 190524 0 Unit_3000_e_onoff_3000drycorpse_03_name 묵화가 피어나는 시체 190525 0 Unit_3000_e_onoff_3000kiln_01_name 벌목 가마 190526 0 Unit_3000_e_onoff_bluepot_02_name 푸른 항아리 190527 0 Unit_3000_e_onoff_bonfire_01_name 건원성도 화로 190528 0 Unit_3000_e_onoff_smallpot_01_name 초소 가마솥 190529 0 Unit_3003_e_destroy_puretree_01_name 정화목 나무뿌리 190530 0 Unit_3003_e_onoff_drybody_01_name 신원미상의 시체 190531 0 Unit_3003_e_onoff_drybody_02_name 신원미상의 시체 190532 0 Unit_3003_e_onoff_zelkova_01_name 서낭당 나무뿌리 190533 0 Unit_3000_e_destroy_logging_01_name 홍사과 나무 식생지 190534 0 Unit_3000_e_destroy_sicktree_01_name 병든나무 식생지 190535 0 Unit_3000_e_destroy_wishrock_01_name 회색바위 분포지 190536 0 Unit_3000_e_onoff_balbalddong_01_name 발발이 분비물 분포지 190537 0 Unit_3000_e_onoff_drugtree_01_name 약재나무 식생지 190538 0 Unit_3000_e_onoff_movebrush_01_name 움직이는 나무덤불 분포지 190539 0 Unit_3003_e_onoff_roadlamp_01_name 저주받은 가로등 190540 0 Unit_3004_e_onoff_herbgrass_01_name 백초 식생지 190541 0 Unit_3004_e_onoff_boontadoor_01_name 사마교 분타 정문 190542 0 Unit_3000_e_onoff_drugtree_01_1_name 약재나무 식생지 190543 0 Unit_3000_e_onoff_balbalddong_01_1_name 발발이 분비물 분포지 190544 0 Unit_3000_e_destroy_sicktree_01_1_name 병든나무 식생지 190545 0 Unit_3000_e_destroy_logging_01_1_name 홍사과 나무 식생지 190546 0 Unit_3003_e_onoff_wildgrass_01_name 야생초 190547 0 Unit_3003_e_onoff_skytreebaby_01_name 액막이 나무의 묘목 190548 0 Unit_3000_e_onoff_wellpumpkin_01_name 잘 익은 박 190549 0 Unit_3006_e_onoff_tlight3006_01_name 횃불 190550 0 Unit_3006_e_onoff_tlight3006_02_name 횃불 190551 0 Unit_3006_e_onoff_tlight3006_03_name 횃불 190552 0 Unit_3006_e_onoff_tlight3006_04_name 횃불 190553 0 Unit_3003_e_destroy_drycorpse_01_name 묵화의 시체 190554 0 Unit_3003_e_destroy_drycorpse_02_name 묵화의 시체 190555 0 Unit_3006_e_onoff_illugrass3006_01_name 환영초 식생지 190556 0 Unit_3003_e_onoff_bignail_01_name 결계대못 190557 0 Unit_3000_e_onoff_pdogdung_01_name 남화당 경비견의 배설물 190558 0 Unit_3000_e_onoff_incense_01_name 토지신의 향로 190559 0 Unit_3004_CH_Inspector_002_1_name 낭인무사 소현 190560 0 Unit_3006_e_onoff_illugrass3006_01_1_name 환영초 식생지 190561 0 Unit_3006_e_onoff_tlight3006_05_name 횃불 190562 0 Unit_3006_e_onoff_tlight3006_06_name 횃불 190563 0 Unit_3006_e_onoff_tlight3006_07_name 횃불 190564 0 Unit_3006_e_onoff_tlight3006_08_name 횃불 190565 0 Unit_3000_e_onoff_movebrush_01_1_name 움직이는 나무덤불 분포지 190566 0 Unit_3003_e_onoff_throwbrazier_01_name 버려진 향로 190567 0 Unit_3000_e_onoff_wishtower_01_name 소원의 돌탑 190568 0 Unit_3000_e_onoff_bluepot_01_name 푸른 항아리 190569 0 Unit_3000_Guide_E510(2)_name 유가촌으로 이동 190570 0 Unit_3000_CE_ChulMuBang_0002_name 무기상인 임아 190571 0 Unit_3000_CH_ShinRyong_033_name 잡화상인 초유랑 190572 0 Unit_3004_CE_ChulMuBang_0003_name 무기상인 철마기 190573 0 Unit_3004_CE_SinRyong_0001_name 잡화상인 우서하 190574 0 Unit_3003_CH_SinRyong_0025_name 신룡공상 황특산 190575 0 Unit_3003_CH_SinRyong_0026_name 신룡공상 이점포 190576 0 Unit_3003_CH_SinRyong_0024_name 신룡공상 고매수 190577 0 Unit_3003_CH_Gather_Digger_0002_name 약초방 심마니 설동 190578 0 Unit_3000_CH_Gather_Lumberjack_0002_name 벌목단 나무꾼 마연식 190579 0 Unit_3000_CH_Manager_0012_name 물류관리인 관초이 190580 0 Unit_3086_CH_SinRyong_0040_name 물류관리인 성수 190581 0 Unit_3000_Link_YeolSaJeeDea_name 열사지대 지도 보기 190582 0 Unit_3000_+Link_OeMalRi_name 외톨이 마을 지도 보기 190583 0 Unit_3000_Link_Jeryoung_name 제룡림 지도 보기 190584 0 Unit_3000_MH_Samagyo_0006_name 남화당 하급신도 방국봉 190585 0 Unit_3000_MH_Samagyo_0007_name 남화당 하급교도 방국직 190586 0 Unit_3000_ME_BelliedFireFrog_004_name 수풀관치 서식지 190587 0 Unit_3000_ME_IronTurtle_002_name 갑각거북 서식지 190588 0 Unit_3000_ME_SaMaGyo_034_name 남화당 하급신도, 교도 주둔지 190589 0 Unit_3000_ME_SaMaGyo_035_name 남화당 정찰단 190590 0 Unit_3000_ME_SaMaGyo_040_name 남화당 절벽수색대수색대 주둔지 190591 0 Unit_3000_ME_TreeGoblin_0003_name 큰니발발이 서식지 190592 0 Unit_3000_ME_TreeGoblin_029_name 갈잎사묘정 출몰지 190593 0 Unit_3000_MH_Samagyo_0009_name 사마교 남화당 개척대 주둔지 190594 0 Unit_3003_ME_ThunderDrum_006_name 천둥귀 출몰지 190595 0 Unit_3004_ME_SaMaGyo_047_name 남화당 외곽 정찰대 출몰지 190596 0 Unit_3004_ME_SaMaGyo_048_name 환영초 운반꾼 190597 0 Unit_3000_ME_BelliedFireFrog_004_1_name 수풀관치 서식지 190598 0 Unit_3000_MH_Bandit_0013_name 녹림도 적룡채 선봉대 190599 0 Unit_3004_ME_Wolf_0008_name 정찰대 수색견 190600 0 Unit_3003_MH_UnGukSoldier_0001_name 오염된 한시랑군 190601 0 Unit_3006_ME_SaMaGyo_052_1_name 사마교 환영초 관리대, 정예단 190602 0 Unit_3000_mh_madman_0001_name 환영초 광인 190603 0 Unit_3000_ME_TreeGoblin_029_1_name 갈잎사묘정 출몰지 190604 0 Unit_3000_ME_SaMaGyo_034_1_name 남화당 하급신도, 교도 주둔지 190605 0 Unit_3003_me_zombiea_0007_name 풀려난 원한령 출몰지 190606 0 Unit_3003_ME_ZombieA_004_name 저주받은 원혼귀 190607 0 Unit_3004_ME_Wolf_0008_1_name 정찰대 수색견 출몰지 190608 0 Unit_3004_mh_worker_0001_name 환영초 노예 190609 0 Unit_3004_mh_worker_0001_1_name 환영초 노예 190610 0 Unit_3006_ME_SaMaGyo_052_name 사마교 환영초 관리대, 정예단 190611 0 Unit_3004_ME_SaMaGyo_047_1_name 남화당 외곽 정찰대 출몰지 190612 0 Unit_3000_mh_madman_0001_1_name 환영초 광인 190613 0 Unit_3000_mh_samagyo_0004_name 남화당 포교단 190614 0 Unit_3000_ME_IronTurtle_002_1_name 갑각거북 서식지 190615 0 Unit_3003_MH_UnGukSoldier_0001_1_name 오염된 한시랑군 190616 0 Unit_3004_MH_HwanYeongCho_0001_name 환영초 수비대장 190617 0 Unit_3004_MH_HwanYeongCho_0002_name 환영초 수비대장 190618 0 Unit_3004_MH_HwanYeongCho_0003_name 환영초 수비대장 190619 0 Unit_3004_MH_HwanYeongCho_0004_name 환영초 수비대장 190620 0 Unit_3000_ME_IronTurtle_002_2_name 갑각거북 서식지 190621 0 Unit_3004_ME_SaMaGyo_048_1_name 환영초 운반꾼 190622 0 Unit_3000_MH_Bandit_0013_1_name 녹림도 적룡채 선봉대 190623 0 Unit_3086_mh_murimmeng_0001_name 무림맹 수련생 190624 0 Unit_3086_mh_murimmeng_0001_1_name 무림맹 수련생 190625 0 Unit_3086_mh_honchungyo_0012_name 혼천교 수련생 190626 0 Unit_3006_me_samagyo_051_1_name 사마교 환영초 수비대 190627 0 Unit_3006_me_samagyo_051_name 사마교 환영초 수비대 190628 0 Unit_3086_mh_honchungyo_0012_1_name 혼천교 수련생 190629 0 Unit_3086_mh_murimmeng_0001_2_name 무림맹 수련생 190636 0 Unit_5260_Portal_Inn_s808_name 운림원 별채 190637 0 Unit_5263_zone_UnRimWon_EpicEnd_e279_name 운림원 끝방 190638 0 Unit_5264_CH_CT_Citizen_0073_e279_name 아기 남소유 190639 0 Unit_5261_Foot_05_e279_name 황후 남설린 호위 190640 0 Unit_5260_Guide_e280_name 강류시로 이동 190648 0 Unit_2035_CH_HwaJung_0045_name 화중 사형기공사 190649 0 Unit_2729_CH_HwaJung_0064_name 화중 사형린검사 190650 0 Unit_2604_CH_TanYeonBang_0002_name 탄연방 사로잡힌 일꾼 190651 0 Unit_2604_CH_TanYeonBang_0002_1_name 탄연방 사로잡힌 일꾼 190655 0 Unit_2005_MH_MokuJin_0009_name 정교한 목각인형검사 190656 0 Unit_2023_MH_MokuJin_0012_name 추억의 목각인형권사 190657 0 Unit_2023_MH_MokuJin_0015_name 추억의 목각인형권사 190658 0 Unit_2044_MH_MokuJin_0017_name 추억의 목각인형암살자 190659 0 Unit_2044_MH_MokuJin_0018_name 추억의 목각인형암살자 190660 0 Unit_2044_MH_MokuJin_0019_name 추억의 목각인형암살자 190661 0 Unit_2044_MH_MokuJin_0021_name 추억의 목각인형암살자 190662 0 Unit_2044_MH_MokuJin_0023_name 추억의 목각인형암살자 190663 0 Unit_2044_MH_MokuJin_0025_name 추억의 목각인형암살자 190664 0 Unit_2029_ME_BelliedFrog_0015_name 심술쟁이 개구리역사 190665 0 Unit_2035_ME_PestSmall_0009_name 남해함대 수색병 190666 0 Unit_2035_ME_PestSmall_0018_name 남해함대 수색병 190668 0 Unit_2729_MH_MokuJin_0054_name 추억의 목각인형린검사 190669 0 Unit_2729_ME_KangSiTallScaleDown1_0004_name 수련용 백령강시린검사 190674 0 Unit_4307_foot_1_name 도융과 함께 악교천왕을 찾아 이동 190675 0 Unit_4307_foot_2_name 천명제를 지낸 장소로 이동 190677 0 Unit_3075_e_door_junwajail_01_name 번와족 감옥문 190678 0 Unit_3075_e_door_junwajail_03_name 번와족 감옥문 190679 0 Unit_3075_e_door_junwajail_02_name 번와족 감옥문 190680 0 Unit_3075_e_onoff_bunwagod_01_name 번와족 석상 190681 0 Unit_3075_MH_BelliedFrog_0009_name 꽃순이 190682 0 Unit_3075_MH_BelliedFrog_0008_name 꽃분이 190683 0 Unit_3075_MH_BelliedFrog_0007_name 꽃님이 190684 0 Unit_3075_ME_Frog_0001_name 전와족 주술개구리 190685 0 Unit_4200_CampFire_Suwagung_name 수와궁 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190686 0 Unit_4250_CampFire_Mukjumwang_name 묵점왕 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190687 0 Unit_4200_CampFire_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190726 0 Unit_4200_EoInJokSoGul_name 어인족 소굴 190727 0 Unit_4200_DaeEoBangMulPumChangGo_name 대어방 물품창고 190728 0 Unit_4200_SuWaDaeWangGul_name 수와궁 190729 0 Unit_4200_AkGyoGwanMunSeo_name 악교관문 서쪽 190730 0 Unit_4200_AkGyoGwanMunSeo_E915_name 악교관문 서쪽 190731 0 Unit_4206_4206_JunSaSRJ_name 전사의 결투장으로 이동 190732 0 Unit_4200_e_chest_frogfood_A_01_name 개구리풀 190733 0 Unit_4200_e_chest_bluesalt_01_name 푸른 소금 190734 0 Unit_4200_e_chest_bluesalt_01_1_name 푸른 소금 190735 0 Unit_4200_e_chest_dragonball_A_01_name 수와족 용구슬 190736 0 Unit_4200_e_chest_dragonball_B_01_name 수와족 용구슬 190737 0 Unit_4200_e_pot_golac_01_name 골락의 부적 190738 0 Unit_4200_e_pot_golac_03_name 골락의 부적 190739 0 Unit_4200_e_chest_bucket_B_02_name 물고기 양동이 190740 0 Unit_4250_e_chest_sacrifice_01_name 악교족 주술막대 190741 0 Unit_4250_e_chest_sacrifice_03_name 악교족 주술막대 190742 0 Unit_4250_e_chest_sacrifice_02_name 악교족 주술막대 190743 0 Unit_4200_e_pot_golac_02_name 골락의 부적 190744 0 Unit_4200_ME_RewardBox_0004_name 약탈품 상자 190745 0 Unit_4200_ME_RewardBox_0004_1_name 약탈품 상자 190746 0 Unit_4250_airDash_WalHo_01_a_name 반달호수 용맥 190747 0 Unit_4250_CE_SuWaJok_0020_name 수와족 시체 190748 0 Unit_4200_e_chest_fishbox_01_name 물고기 상자 190749 0 Unit_4250_e_chest_fishrod_01_name 대형 낚시대 190750 0 Unit_4200_CE_SuWaJok_0029_name 수와족 용구슬 190751 0 Unit_4250_e_chest_mikkibrazier_01_name 미끼용 화로 190752 0 Unit_4250_airDash_WalHo_02_a_name 반달호수 용맥 190753 0 Unit_4200_e_chest_fishbox_01_1_name 물고기 상자 190754 0 Unit_4200_e_chest_fishbox_01_e289_name 물고기 상자 190755 0 Unit_4250_e_chest_4250Roulettle_01_name 돌림판 190756 0 Unit_4250_e_chest_4250Roulettle_02_name 돌림판 190757 0 Unit_4200_holymineral_01_name 성물 190758 0 Unit_4200_holymineral_02_name 성물 190759 0 Unit_4200_holymineral_03_name 성물 190760 0 Unit_4200_holymineral_04_name 성물 190761 0 Unit_4200_holymineral_05_name 성물 190762 0 Unit_4200_herbwater_01_name 약수 190763 0 Unit_4200_herbwater_02_name 약수 190764 0 Unit_4200_herbwater_03_name 약수 190765 0 Unit_4200_herbwater_04_name 약수 190766 0 Unit_4200_herbwater_05_name 약수 190767 0 Unit_4250_holymineral_01_name 성물 190768 0 Unit_4250_holymineral_02_name 성물 190769 0 Unit_4250_holymineral_03_name 성물 190770 0 Unit_4250_herbwater_01_name 약수 190771 0 Unit_4250_herbwater_02_name 약수 190772 0 Unit_4250_herbwater_03_name 약수 190773 0 Unit_4200_CH_SinRyong_0086_name 잡화상인 방남정 190774 0 Unit_4250_CH_SinRyong_0087_name 잡화상인 나도화 190775 0 Unit_4250_CH_Manager_0016_name 물류관리인 채윤 190776 0 Unit_4250_CH_CheolMuBang_0010_name 무기상인 용광철 190777 0 Unit_4250_CH_CheolMuBang_0010_S20022_name 철무방 용광철 190778 0 Unit_4250_CH_CT_Chef_0004_name 사랑의 요리사 흑설탕 190779 0 Unit_4200_CH_CheolMuBang_0009_name 무기상인 금광석 190780 0 Unit_4200_Link_DaeEoBang_name 대어방 총타 지도 이동 190781 0 Unit_4200_Link_GwiDoSi_name 귀도시 지도 보기 190782 0 Unit_4200_Link_DwaeJiNongJang_name 돼지농장 지도 보기 190783 0 Unit_4206_ME_CrocodileSharkTribeD_0006_name 악교족 서열 삼위 도끼발톱 190784 0 Unit_4206_ME_CrocodileSharkTribeB_0011_name 서열 이위 강철이빨 190785 0 Unit_4200_ME_BelliedFireFrog_0006_name 수와족 부락 골락군 190786 0 Unit_4250_ME_CrocodileSharkTribeC_0006_name 악교족 전사 어금니 190787 0 Unit_4250_ME_SoraCrab_0004_name 호수 바위게 190788 0 Unit_4250_ME_SoraCrab_0004_1_name 호수 바위게 190789 0 Unit_4250_ME_Juno_0008_name 은빛해오라기 190790 0 Unit_4250_ME_SeaMonster_0001_name 돌연변이 호수괴물 190791 0 Unit_4206_ME_CrocodileSharkTribeC_0009_name 악교족 서열 일위 붉은비늘 190792 0 Unit_4200_ME_IkRyong_0002_name 월호 수익룡 190793 0 Unit_4200_ME_IkRyong_0002_1_name 월호 수익룡 190794 0 Unit_4200_ME_BelliedFrog_0004_name 골락군 정찰병 190795 0 Unit_4250_ME_SeaMonster_0001_1_name 돌연변이 호수괴물 190796 0 Unit_4200_ME_FishmanB_0001_1_name 어인족 난민 190797 0 Unit_4200_ME_FishmanB_0001_name 어인족 난민 190798 0 Unit_4200_ME_BelliedFireFrog_0006_1_name 수와족 부락 골락군 190799 0 Unit_4200_ME_FrogTribeC_0002_name 골락군 간수 190800 0 Unit_4200_ME_FrogTribeC_0013_name 골락군 반란군 중대장 190801 0 Unit_4200_ME_FrogTribeC_0003_name 골락군 반란군 대장 골가닥 190802 0 Unit_4200_ME_FrogTribeC_0013_1_name 골락군 반란군 중대장 190803 0 Unit_4200_ME_FrogTribeC_0003_1_name 골락군 반란군 대장 골가닥 190804 0 Unit_4200_ME_KingFrog_0008_name 골락군 정찰대장 190805 0 Unit_4200_ME_KingFrog_0008_1_name 골락군 정찰대장 190806 0 Unit_4200_ME_BelliedFrog_0004_1_name 골락군 정찰병 190807 0 Unit_4200_ME_BelliedFrog_0004_2_name 골락군 정찰병 190808 0 Unit_4200_ME_Monster_0004_name 사나운 호수괴물 190809 0 Unit_4250_ME_CrocodileSharkTribeB_0018_name 혈교단 약탈자, 도적패 190810 0 Unit_4250_ME_CrocodileSharkTribeB_0022_name 악교족 정예 전사 190811 0 Unit_4250_ME_CrocodileSharkTribeDSorcerer_0013_name 혈교단 소환술사 190812 0 Unit_4250_ME_CrocodileSharkTribeDSorcerer_0013_1_name 혈교단 소환술사 190813 0 Unit_4250_ME_CrocodileSharkTribeDSorcerer_0013_2_name 혈교단 소환술사 190814 0 Unit_4250_ME_CrocodileSharkTribeC_0006_1_name 악교족 전사 어금니 190815 0 Unit_4250_ME_CrocodileSharkTribeD_0001_name 정예병 190816 0 Unit_4250_ME_CrocodileSharkTribeD_0001_1_name 정예병 190817 0 Unit_4250_ME_CrocodileSharkTribeA_0001_name 포식자 190818 0 Unit_4250_ME_CrocodileSharkTribeA_0001_1_name 포식자 190819 0 Unit_4250_ME_IronTuttle_0001_name 푸른등거북 190820 0 Unit_4250_ME_Juno_0009_name 덩치큰 은빛해오라기 190821 0 Unit_4250_ME_Juno_0009_1_name 덩치큰 은빛해오라기 190822 0 Unit_4250_ME_CrocodileSharkTribeA_0006_1_name 선동대장 190823 0 Unit_4250_ME_CrocodileSharkTribeA_0006_name 선동대장 190824 0 Unit_4250_ME_PotAxPartyC_0005_name 항아리 애주단 190825 0 Unit_4250_ME_PotAxPartyC_0005_1_name 항아리 애주단 190826 0 Unit_4250_ME_PotAxPartyC_0005_2_name 항아리 애주단 190828 0 Unit_4250_ME_CrocodileSharkTribeC2_0002_name 묵점왕 190829 0 Unit_4250_ME_Juno_0008_1159_name 은빛해오라기 190830 0 Unit_4250_ME_Juno_0009_1159_name 덩치큰 은빛해오라기 190831 0 Unit_4250_ME_SoraCrab_0004_1159_name 호수 바위게 190832 0 Unit_4250_ME_SoraCrab_0004_1159_1_name 호수 바위게 190833 0 Unit_4250_ME_Juno_0009_1159_1_name 덩치큰 은빛해오라기 190834 0 Unit_4250_me_seamonster_0001_2_name 굶주린 호수괴물 190835 0 Unit_0000_CE_CT_Board_0021_name 비무장 비무 게시판 190836 0 Unit_4800_q_20023_name 비무장 입구 190837 0 Unit_4800_q_20024_name 비무장 입구 190838 0 Unit_4800_q_20025_name 비무장 입구 190839 0 Unit_4800_q_20026_name 비무장 입구 190840 0 Unit_4800_q_20027_name 비무장 입구 190841 0 Unit_4800_q_324_name 비무장 입구 190842 0 Unit_4800_q_326_name 비무장 입구 190843 0 Unit_4800_q_327_name 비무장 입구 190844 0 Unit_4800_q_343_name 비무장 입구 190845 0 Unit_4800_q_394_name 비무장 입구 190846 0 Unit_4800_q_413_name 비무장 입구 190847 0 Unit_4800_q_414_name 비무장 입구 190848 0 Unit_4800_q_416_name 비무장 입구 190849 0 Unit_4800_q_426_name 비무장 입구 190850 0 Unit_4800_q_450_name 비무장 입구 190851 0 Unit_4800_q_292_name 비무장 입구 190852 0 Unit_Link_Jeryoung_name 제룡림 지도 보기 190853 0 Unit_Link_StartZone_name 무일봉 지도 보기 190854 0 Unit_Link_Daesamak_name 대사막 지도 보기 190855 0 Unit_Link_SuWal_name 수월평원 지도 보기 190856 0 Unit_Link_BaekChung_name 백청산맥 지도 보기 190857 0 Unit_5270_CampFire_ChongTa_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190868 0 Unit_5270_e_Chest_noname_01_s828_name 이름없는 돌무덤 190869 0 Unit_5270_Guide_e282_name 약초꾼 총타 밖으로 이동 190870 0 Unit_5270_Guide_e282_1_name 약초꾼의 쉼터로 이동 190871 0 Unit_5270_CH_CT_SinRyoung_0014_name 잡화상인 진희부 190872 0 Unit_5270_CH_CT_ChulMooBang_0012_name 무기상인 하루곤 190873 0 Unit_5270_CH_CT_SinRyoung_0015_name 물류관리인 서재인 190878 0 Unit_3061_e_destroy_waterroot_01_name 수상생 뿌리 190879 0 Unit_3061_worm1_name 거거붕 시네마틱 풋 스위치 190884 0 Unit_5028_CH_CT_JeGukGun_0193_s706_name 예진 190885 0 Unit_5028_e_pot_straw_01_e265_name 농사용 볏짚 190886 0 Unit_5028_e_pot_straw_02_e265_name 농사용 볏짚 190887 0 Unit_5028_e_Chest_JeGukbrazier_01_e265_name 제국군 화로 190888 0 Unit_5028_e_Chest_JeGukbrazier_02_e265_name 제국군 화로 190889 0 Unit_5028_Guide_e265_name 염색촌 집무실로 이동 190890 0 Unit_5028_ME_CT_ZombieA_0054_s706_name 오염된 원한령 190891 0 Unit_5028_ME_CT_KangSi_0012_s453_name 오염된 혈강시와 망자 190892 0 Unit_3010_campfire_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190893 0 Unit_3010_campfire_1_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190894 0 Unit_3010_campfire_2_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190895 0 Unit_3010_campfire_3_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190896 0 Unit_3010_campfire_4_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190897 0 Unit_3010_campfire_5_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190898 0 Unit_3010_campfire_7_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190899 0 Unit_3010_campfire_AdamantineMan_name 금강역사 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190900 0 Unit_3010_campfire_GoldScorpion_name 귀염집게 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190901 0 Unit_3010_campfire_IronTurtle_name 울부짖는 사원 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190902 0 Unit_3010_campfire_GoldHaetae_name 나류사원 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 190955 0 Unit_3010_CH_MuRimMeng_0001_S639_name 무림맹 무팔(경공) 190956 0 Unit_3010_CH_HonChunGyo_0007_S639_name 혼천교 흑산(경공) 190957 0 Unit_3010_holymineral_01_name 성물 190958 0 Unit_3010_holymineral_02_name 성물 190959 0 Unit_3010_holymineral_03_name 성물 190960 0 Unit_3010_holymineral_04_name 성물 190961 0 Unit_3010_holymineral_05_name 성물 190962 0 Unit_3010_holymineral_06_name 성물 190963 0 Unit_3010_holymineral_07_name 성물 190964 0 Unit_3010_holymineral_08_name 성물 190965 0 Unit_3010_herbwater_01_name 약수 190966 0 Unit_3010_herbwater_02_name 약수 190967 0 Unit_3010_herbwater_03_name 약수 190968 0 Unit_3010_herbwater_04_name 약수 190969 0 Unit_3010_herbwater_05_name 약수 190970 0 Unit_3010_herbwater_06_name 약수 190971 0 Unit_3010_herbwater_07_name 약수 190972 0 Unit_3010_herbwater_08_name 약수 190973 0 Unit_3010_HwangSaIlJok_name 마영강군 발굴지 190974 0 Unit_3010_PoisonDg_name 소금광산 190975 0 Unit_3010_PungSaIlJok_name 황풍굴 190976 0 Unit_3010_SeaSideDg_name 그림자 안식처 190977 0 Unit_3010_YouSaDongGul_name 나류사원 190978 0 Unit_3010_Epic_PungSaIlJok_name 황풍굴(에픽) 190979 0 Unit_3010_Epic_HwangSaIlJok_name 마영강군 발굴지(에픽) 190980 0 Unit_3010_Epic_SeaSideDg_name 그림자 안식처(에픽) 190981 0 Unit_3010_Epic_PungSaIlJok_1_name 황풍굴(에픽) 190982 0 Unit_3010_Epic_YouSaDongGul_name 나류사원(에픽) 190983 0 Unit_3010_Epic_PoisonDg_name 오락당 투기장(에픽) 190984 0 Unit_3010_LakeDg _name 울부짓는 사원 190985 0 Unit_3010_Epic_LakeDg_name 울부짓는 사원 190986 0 Unit_3010_PungSaIlJok_1_name 황풍굴 190987 0 Unit_3010_PungSaIlJok_S626_name 풍사굴 190988 0 Unit_3010_e_onoff_poisongrass_01_name 천독초 190989 0 Unit_3010_e_onoff_fishweb_01_name 강태봉의 어망 190990 0 Unit_3010_e_destroy_lakebug_01_name 사하충의 탑 190991 0 Unit_3010_e_onoff_hunterbag_01_name 보물사냥꾼의 봇짐 190992 0 Unit_3010_e_onoff_saltrock_01_name 암염 190993 0 Unit_3010_e_onoff_ubone_01_name 마영강군 정찰병 시체 190994 0 Unit_3010_e_onoff_windpigeon_01_name 운국 전서구 190995 0 Unit_3010_e_onoff_sculpture_01_name 무신상의 비석 190996 0 Unit_3010_e_onoff_fashioned_01_name 그믐달 유적지 벽판화 190997 0 Unit_3010_e_onoff_whangcorpse_01_name 도굴꾼의 유골 190998 0 Unit_3010_e_onoff_bategg_01_name 사막박쥐의 알 190999 0 Unit_3010_e_onoff_bategg_02_name 사막박쥐의 알 191000 0 Unit_3010_e_onoff_togu_01_name 토구지기 191001 0 Unit_3010_e_onoff_dangpigeon_01_name 당가의 전서구 191002 0 Unit_3010_e_onoff_pangpigeon_01_name 팽가의 전서구 191003 0 Unit_3010_e_onoff_nampigeon_01_name 남궁가의 전서구 191004 0 Unit_3010_e_onoff_kuzuvine_01_name 갈근 191005 0 Unit_3010_e_onoff_kuzuvine_01_1_name 갈근 191006 0 Unit_3010_e_onoff_poisongrass_01_1_name 천독초 191007 0 Unit_3010_e_FootSwitch_615_Search_name 서쪽정찰바위 풋스위치 191008 0 Unit_3010_e_destroy_lakebug_01_1_name 사하충의 탑 191009 0 Unit_3010_e_onoff_salt_01_name 호수 소금의 결정 191010 0 Unit_3010_CH_MaYeongGangGun_0049_name 부상당한 정찰병 191011 0 Unit_3010_CH_MaYeongGangGun_0049_1_name 부상당한 정찰병 191012 0 Unit_3010_e_onoff_yeongstone1_01_name 붉은 영석 191013 0 Unit_3010_e_onoff_saltrock_01_1_name 암염 191014 0 Unit_3010_ch_prisoner_0001_name 무링맹 포로 191015 0 Unit_3010_ch_prisoner_0003_name 혼천교 포로 191016 0 Unit_3010_Grocery_Quest_0013_name 돌림판(경공) 191017 0 Unit_3010_Grocery_Quest_0013_1_name 돌림판(경공) 191018 0 Unit_3010_e_Chest_3010RoulettleA_01_name 돌림판 191019 0 Unit_3010_e_Chest_3010RoulettleB_01_name 돌림판 191020 0 Unit_3010_e_Chest_3010RoulettleB_02_name 돌림판 191021 0 Unit_3010_e_chest_3010RoulettleA_02_name 돌림판 191022 0 Unit_3010_Guide_E522_name 부랑자의 폐가로 이동 191023 0 Unit_3010_Guide_E529_name 회랑촌으로 이동 191024 0 Unit_3010_CH_HonChunGyo_0008_name 잡화상인 구쇠 191025 0 Unit_3010_CH_MuRimMeng_0002_name 잡화상인 수노 191026 0 Unit_3010_CE_SinRyong_0002_name 잡화상인 구낭하 191027 0 Unit_3010_CE_SinRyong_0003_name 잡화상인 진신헌 191028 0 Unit_3010_CE_ChulMuBang_0005_name 무기상인 내하리 191029 0 Unit_3010_CH_Gather_Gemcolletor_0002_name 석공방 석재 수집가 서희 191030 0 Unit_3010_CH_Gather_Farmer_0002_name 풍년회 농부 황추지 191031 0 Unit_3010_CH_MuRimMeng_0001_name 보급담당자 무팔 191032 0 Unit_3010_CH_HonChunGyo_0007_name 보급담당자 흑산 191033 0 Unit_3010_CH_SinRyong_0027_name 잡화상인 백화정 191034 0 Unit_3010_CH_SinRyong_0028_name 잡화상인 한정가 191035 0 Unit_3010_CE_ChulMuBang_0004_name 무기상인 주칠우 191036 0 Unit_3010_CH_Gather_Miner_0003_name 채굴단 광부 유금배 191037 0 Unit_3010_CH_MuRimMeng_0002_1_name 보급관리인 금서천 191038 0 Unit_3010_CH_MuRimMeng_0002_1_1_name 보급관리인 보금관 191039 0 Unit_3010_CH_SinRyong_0041_name 물류관리인 연수 191040 0 Unit_3010_link_ToeMunJean_name 토문진 지도 보기 191041 0 Unit_3010_link_SaJiSukRim_name 사지석림 지도 보기 191042 0 Unit_3010_link_OSeakAmDo_name 오색암도 지도 보기 191043 0 Unit_3010_+Link__1_name 토문객잔 지도 보기 191044 0 Unit_3010_+Link_YuGaChon_name 유가촌 지도 보기 191045 0 Unit_3010_ME_Juno_0002_name 굶주린 준오 191046 0 Unit_3010_MH_HonChoenGyo_0003_name 혼천교 성도단 191047 0 Unit_3010_MH_MuRimMeng_0003_name 무림맹 수호대 191048 0 Unit_3010_MH_JukRyongChae_0004_name 적룡채 정찰조, 약탈조 191049 0 Unit_3010_ME_TreeGoblin_0013_name 황풍사막 목괴 191050 0 Unit_3010_ME_RockMonster_0004_name 유적 사암괴 191051 0 Unit_3010_ME_BoneMaskBigA_0003_name 골면족 침략자 191052 0 Unit_3010_ME_Pest_014_name 사하충 191053 0 Unit_3010_ME_MudSoldier_009_name 고대 토석병 191054 0 Unit_3010_ME_Haetae_0003_name 유적해치 191055 0 Unit_3010_MH_ORakDang_0024_name 오락당 무법자 191056 0 Unit_3010_ME_HongUn_0002_name 고요사막 홍운 191057 0 Unit_3010_ME_RockMonster_0005_name 그늘사암괴 191058 0 Unit_3010_ME_Scorpion_001_name 흙먼지전갈 191059 0 Unit_3010_MH_TreasureHunter_0002_name 보물사냥꾼 덕후파 191060 0 Unit_3010_ME_DarkCrazyTribe_0010_name 흑창족 열사계곡 포식자, 파수꾼, 주술사 191061 0 Unit_3010_ME_BoneMaskThinA_0006_name 골면족 인간, 야수사냥꾼 191062 0 Unit_3010_ME_DarkCrazyTribe_0011_name 흑창족 열사계곡 파수꾼, 주술사 191063 0 Unit_3010_ME_HaeChi_0004_name 석등 사자 191064 0 Unit_3010_ME_Scorpion_0002_name 귀염집게 191065 0 Unit_3010_ME_Wolf_0014_name 굶주린 늑대 191066 0 Unit_3010_ME_Juno_0002_1_name 굶주린 준오 (암컷용) 191067 0 Unit_3010_ME_Wolf_0014_1_name 굶주린 늑대 191068 0 Unit_3010_ME_BoneMaskBigA_0003_1_name 골면족 침략자, 약탈자 191069 0 Unit_3010_ME_BoneMaskThinA_0005_name 골면족 약탈자 191070 0 Unit_3010_ME_Pest_014_1_name 사하충 191071 0 Unit_3010_ME_Juno_0003_name 고요사막 준오 191072 0 Unit_3010_ME_Scorpion_002_name 사막전갈 191073 0 Unit_3010_me_juno_0004_name 황풍사막 준오 191074 0 Unit_3010_ME_Juno_0003_1_name 고요사막 준오 191075 0 Unit_3010_ME_BoneMaskBigA_0003_2_name 골면족 침략자 191076 0 Unit_3010_ME_BoneMaskThinA_0005_1_name 골면족 약탈자 191077 0 Unit_3010_ME_BoneMaskBigA_0003_1_1_name 골면족 침략자, 약탈자 191078 0 Unit_3010_ME_Juno_0002_2_name 굶주린 준오 (암컷용) 191079 0 Unit_3010_MH_JukRyongChae_0004_1_name 적룡채 정찰조, 약탈조 191080 0 Unit_3010_me_juno_0004_1_name 황풍사막 준오 191081 0 Unit_3010_MH_HwangSaDan_0005_name 황사단 유적조사대 191082 0 Unit_3010_MH_PungSaDan_0002_name 풍사단 유적조사대 191083 0 Unit_3010_ME_HwangSaDan_0006_name 황풍단 유적발굴단 191084 0 Unit_3010_mh_hwangsadan_0010_name 황풍단 유적탐사원 191085 0 Unit_3010_ME_HwangSaDan_0006_1_name 황풍단 유적발굴단 191086 0 Unit_3010_mh_hwangsadan_0010_1_name 황풍단 유적탐사원 191087 0 Unit_3010_ME_Juno_0002_3_name 굶주린 준오 191088 0 Unit_3010_ME_Juno_0002_4_name 굶주린 준오 191089 0 Unit_3010_ME_Juno_0002_5_name 굶주린 준오 191090 0 Unit_3010_ME_TreeGoblin_0013_1_name 황풍사막 목괴 191091 0 Unit_3010_ME_HongUn_0002_1_name 고요사막 홍운 191092 0 Unit_3010_MH_TreasureHunter_0003_name 보물사냥꾼 유덕후 191095 0 Unit_3010_ME_AdamantineMan_0003_name 금강역사 191096 0 Unit_3010_MH_MuRimMeng_0003_1_name 무림맹 수호대 191097 0 Unit_3010_MH_HonChoenGyo_0003_1_name 혼천교 성도단 191100 0 Unit_5026_CH_CT_JeGukGun_0115_name 제국군 하장군 황보석 191101 0 Unit_5026_CH_CT_JeGukGun_0276_name 하위 경비대장 오경득 191102 0 Unit_5026_Foot_1_e264_name 호위 완료 지점 191103 0 Unit_5026_Guide_e264_name 염색촌 집무실로 이동 191105 0 Unit_5024_CH_CT_JeGukGun_0112_name 제국군 하장군 황보석 191106 0 Unit_5024_CH_CT_Citizen_0193_name 하인 봉남 191107 0 Unit_5002_CH_CT_DokGo_0001_name 독 전문가 독고 191108 0 Unit_5002_CH_CT_Citizen_0105_name 붉은빛 염료 장인 장미라 191109 0 Unit_5002_CE_CT_Book_0005_name 염색 주문서 191110 0 Unit_5024_CH_CT_JeGukGun_0251_name 제국군 하장군 황보석 191126 0 Unit_5024_e_Chest_drinktable_01_e263_name 황보석의 술상 191127 0 Unit_5002_e_pot_colorpot_01_e263_name 염색 항아리 191128 0 Unit_5002_Guide_e263_name 꽃잎 사묘정 서식지 191129 0 Unit_5002_Guide_e264_name 빈민촌으로 이동 191130 0 Unit_5002_Guide_e265_name 역병 마을로 이동 191131 0 Unit_5002_Guide_e266_name 부두령의 별채로 이동 191132 0 Unit_5002_CH_CT_SubFactionCostume_0014_name 의복상인 의류연 191133 0 Unit_5002_CH_CT_SinRyoung_0035_name 물류관리인 매인상 191134 0 Unit_5002_CH_CT_SinRyoung_0034_name 잡화상인 강후량 191135 0 Unit_5002_CH_CT_ChulMooBang_0021_name 무기상인 나수리 191137 0 Unit_4500_e_chest_healthyflower_01_name 치유의 꽃 191138 0 Unit_4500_e_chest_healthyflower_01_1_name 치유의 꽃 191139 0 Unit_4500_e_chest_healthyflower_01_2_name 치유의 꽃 191140 0 Unit_4500_ME_Golem_0020_name 동굴석괴 191141 0 Unit_4500_ME_Golem_0020_1_name 동굴석괴 191142 0 Unit_4500_ME_Golem_0020_2_name 동굴석괴 191148 0 Unit_4418_foot_4_name 도망간 우금을 따라 영린촌으로 이동 191149 0 Unit_4418_Guide_E927(9)_name 영석광산 입구로 이동 191150 0 Unit_4418_CH_SinRyong_0082_name 잡화상인 춘자 191155 0 Unit_4419_footswitch_3_name 유태월의 집으로 이동 191156 0 Unit_4419_e_pot_ricestraw_01_name 타고 있는 볏짚 191157 0 Unit_4419_e_chest_waterbucket_01_name 두레박 191158 0 Unit_4419_foot_5_name 호윈 완료용 191159 0 Unit_4419_CH_SinRyong_0081_name 잡화상인 춘자 191160 0 Unit_4410_camp_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 191168 0 Unit_4410_e_chest_youngrinvboard_01_name 영린촌 게시판 191169 0 Unit_4410_e_chest_jegukgunwharo_01_name 화로 191170 0 Unit_4410_e_chest_jegukgunwharo_02_name 화로 191171 0 Unit_4410_e_chest_jegukgunmulpum_01_name 제국군 무기거치대 191172 0 Unit_4410_Guide_E902(7)_name 영린굴로 이동 191173 0 Unit_4410_Guide_E903(1)_name 영석광산으로 이동 191174 0 Unit_4410_Guide_E903(10)_name 영린봉으로 이동 191175 0 Unit_4410_CH_SinRyong_0061_name 잡화상인 춘자 191176 0 Unit_4410_CH_CheolMuBang_0005_name 무기상인 마진가 191177 0 Unit_4410_CH_SubFactionCostume_0012_name 의복상인 방귀녀 191178 0 Unit_4410_MH_JeGukGun_0249_name 용환군 경계조, 수비대 191179 0 Unit_4410_MH_JeGukGun_0249_1_name 용환군 경계조, 수비대 191180 0 Unit_4410_MH_JeGukGun_0249_2_name 용환군 경계조, 수비대 191181 0 Unit_4410_mh_jegukgun_0177_name 용환군 무기경비대 191182 0 Unit_4506_CH_YeongLin_0020_name 191183 0 Unit_4506_ch_baekmoon_0012_name 191184 0 Unit_4506_ch_gyeongchunmaeng_0041_name 191185 0 Unit_4506_ME_RuneMechaBattle_0008_name 수리중인 전투법기 191186 0 Unit_4506_zone_bimilyeanguso_epic_name 호위 완료(E925) 191187 0 Unit_4506_foot_1_name 제국군 대용맥을 찾아 이동(E925) 191188 0 Unit_4505_e_Chest_4505heartA_01_name 하트 충전 장치 191189 0 Unit_4505_ME_RuneMechaFireGorillaA_0001_name 191190 0 Unit_4505_ME_RuneMechaFireGorillaA_0002_name 191191 0 Unit_4505_MH_JeGukGun_0126_name 191192 0 Unit_4505_MH_JeGukGun_0120_name 191193 0 Unit_4505_MH_Scholar_0001_name 191194 0 Unit_4420_CH_YeongLin_0011_name 191195 0 Unit_4420_CH_WolGwangHoe_0008_name 191196 0 Unit_4420_CH_YeongLin_0051_name 191197 0 Unit_4420_CH_YeongLin_0085_epic903_name 영린족 일심 호위 시작 191198 0 Unit_4420_foot_3_name 일심 호위 완료 스위치 191199 0 Unit_4420_CH_WolGwangHoe_0004_name 노역중인 월광회 회원 191200 0 Unit_4420_e_onoff_orelump_01_name 광석 파편 191201 0 Unit_4420_e_onoff_orelump_01_1_name 광석 파편 191202 0 Unit_4420_e_destroy_minelight_01_name 기름등 191203 0 Unit_4420_e_chest_brokenmachine_01_name 망가진 법기 191204 0 Unit_4420_CH_YeongLin_0085_E903(3)_name 형원 구출 고정 위치 191205 0 Unit_4420_MH_JeGukGun_0262_name 제국군 관리대 191206 0 Unit_4420_CH_WolGwangHoe_0034_name 형원 191207 0 Unit_4420_mh_jegukgun_0293_name 191208 0 Unit_3048_CH_SoYeonHwa_0004_name 191209 0 Unit_3048_CH_BaekUnSunSa_0001_name 191210 0 Unit_3048_e_FootSwitch_519_Finish_name 소연화 호위 완료 풋스위치 191211 0 Unit_3048_ME_Haetae_0006_name 청동 호귀 191212 0 Unit_3048_ME_Haetae_0006_1_name 청동 호귀 191213 0 Unit_3048_ME_Haetae_0006_2_name 청동 호귀 191214 0 Unit_5023_e_chest_fire_shorse_01_s696_name 화로 191215 0 Unit_5023_e_chest_fire_shorse_02_s696_name 화로 191216 0 Unit_5023_e_chest_fire_shorse_03_s696_name 화로 191217 0 Unit_5023_e_chest_fire_shorse_04_s696_name 화로 191218 0 Unit_5023_e_chest_fire_shorse_05_s696_name 화로 191219 0 Unit_5023_e_chest_rape_blossoms_01_s696_name 붉은 유채꽃 191220 0 Unit_5023_Guide_e264_name 염색촌 저장창고로 이동 191221 0 Unit_5023_MH_CT_BokUnHoe_0037_s469_name 독살단 191222 0 Unit_5023_MH_CT_BokUnHoe_0037_s469_1_name 독살단 191223 0 Unit_5023_ME_CT_Scorpion_0022_name 191224 0 Unit_5023_MH_CT_BokUnHoe_0022_e264_name 독살단 암살조 191225 0 Unit_5023_MH_CT_BokUnHoe_0022_e264_1_name 독살단 암살조 191226 0 Unit_5023_MH_CT_BokUnHoe_0022_e264_2_name 독살단 암살조 191227 0 Unit_5023_MH_CT_BokUnHoe_0022_e264_3_name 독살단 암살조 191228 0 Unit_3051_ME_ZombieA_0027_name 유가촌 주민(소환귀) 191229 0 Unit_3050_campfire_name 모닥불 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 191230 0 Unit_3050_campfire_NaRyuYuJuk_name 거암 유적지 용기둥 파티를 모집하거나, 수리도구를 사용할 수 있습니다. 191231 0 Unit_3050_CH_YuGaChon_0014_name 191232 0 Unit_3050_CH_YuGaChon_0015_name 191233 0 Unit_3050_CH_SubFactionTrading_0003_name 191234 0 Unit_3050_CH_TongKeunBanJum_0001_name 191235 0 Unit_3050_CH_IlMiMun_0002_name 191236 0 Unit_3050_CH_YuGaCtzn_015_name 191237 0 Unit_3050_CH_Medecine_021_name 191238 0 Unit_3055_CH_BaekUn_0001_name 191239 0 Unit_3055_CH_ChinChin_0001_name 191240 0 Unit_3053_CH_YuGaChon_0001_name 191241 0 Unit_3055_CH_ChinChin_0004_name 191242 0 Unit_3053_CH_ChinChin_0002_name 191243 0 Unit_3053_CH_ChinChin_0003_name 191244 0 Unit_3050_CH_YuGaChon_0003_name 191245 0 Unit_3050_CH_YuGaChon_0022_name 191246 0 Unit_3050_CH_KongDolHeui_0001_name 191247 0 Unit_3052_CH_Library_0002_name 191248 0 Unit_3050_CE_Board_0015_name 191249 0 Unit_3050_ch_honggichul_0001_name 191250 0 Unit_3050_GurAmGul_name 거암 유적지 191251 0 Unit_3050_GurAmGul_1_name 거암 유적지 191252 0 Unit_3050_e_onoff_ugabrazier_01_name 유가촌 화로 191253 0 Unit_3050_e_onoff_ugabrazier_02_name 유가촌 화로 191254 0 Unit_3050_e_onoff_ugabrazier_03_name 유가촌 화로 191255 0 Unit_3010_e_onoff_stranepot_01_1_name E511(1) 무성의 집 엔터존 191256 0 Unit_3050_e_onoff_dropscull_01_name 버려진 유골 191257 0 Unit_3053_e_onoff_scullbox_01_name 유골함 191258 0 Unit_3010_e_onoff_stranepot_01_1_1_name E512(2) 무성의 집 엔터존 191259 0 Unit_3010_e_onoff_stranepot_01_1_1_1_name E513(2) 백원의원 엔터존 191260 0 Unit_3010_e_onoff_stranepot_01_1_1_1_1_name E513(4) 백원의원 밖으로 이동 191261 0 Unit_3055_CH_YuGaChon_0009_name 유가촌 주민 191262 0 Unit_3050_Guide_E510_name 혈풍사막으로 이동 191263 0 Unit_3050_Guide_E512_name 마영강군 발굴지로 이동 191264 0 Unit_3050_Guide_E513_name 마영강군 막사로 이동 191265 0 Unit_3050_CH_SubFactionCostume_0002_name 의복상인 유다원 191266 0 Unit_3050_CH_WeaponMaster_001_name 무기상인 대검혼 191267 0 Unit_3050_CH_Produce_PotionMaker_0002_name 약왕원 약제사 소소한 191268 0 Unit_3050_CH_SinRyong_0039_1_name 물류관리인 노운설 191269 0 Unit_3050_CH_ShinRyong_035_name 잡화상인 강매화 191270 0 Unit_3050_CH_CT_Chef_0004_name 사랑의 요리사 흑설탕